Abriendo los Ojos 1
by Geremias12
Summary: luego de entrenar en las montañas para defender lo que mas quiere en la vida, Ranma se dara cuenta que ya lo habia perdido hace tiempo
1. Revelando Secretos

**Descargo responsabilidad, ****No soy propietario**** de Ranma ½, y aun que me gustaría serlo, Ranma½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, y todos los derechos de la misma, aun así…me hubiera gustado ser yo el creador, para así poder hacerle una continuación… lastima T-T..**

**Al menos me queda el consuelo de escribir Fanfictions, que los hago sin animo de lucro**

Este fue el Primer Fan fiction que escribí, lo hice hace dos años aproximadamente (20-11-2009), la verdad no se que tal escribo, he cambiado mi estilo de escritura desde ese entonces y no es si es mejor ahora o antes, así que si os animas a leer uno de mis fan fictions mas recientes, que son los que publique previamente en y me contáis si era mejor la forma en la que escribí este o en la forma en que escribo ahora estaría agradecido, aun que yo siento que el método que Use en "Abriendo los ojos" me eras mas natural

**Abriendo los ojos**

**Glosario de símbolos (es importante para que no se pierdan en la historia)**  
>*Pensamiento*<br>/susurro/  
>–chan (Forma de mujer)<br>–kun (Forma de hombre)  
>"expresiones"<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cartas, Documentos,  
>letreros, libros, etc.<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 1: Revelando secretos**

Era un día tranquilo en la casa Tendo, Ranma y Akane, no habían peleado, Happosai estaba de viaje  
>Ranma estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de Akane disfrutando de el delicioso desayuno que había preparado Kasumi, Soun y Genma estaba jugando shogui, Nabiki Esta viendo tv, Nodoka en la cocina, y Kasumi preparando el equipaje de Ranma, quien iría a un viaje de entrenamiento en las montañas por una semana.<p>

–No entiendo por que tienes que ir a entrenar en las montañas?, pregunto Akane

–Es que aquí hay muchas distracciones y no me puedo concentrar, respondió Ranma, * Además de que necesito Tiempo para aclarar mi mente*

–Como que?,– Akane pregunto molesta

–te hago una lista?, respondió el chico de la trenza  
>Primero, Esos tres idiotas que siempre vienen con su "Ranma Saotome prepárate a morir"(Kuno, Musse y Ryoga), Segundo, el viejo libidinoso, y sin mencionar mis Múltiples prometidas, en especial una muy violenta y poco atractiva<p>

–Raaanmaaa!, Grita Akane, mientras su aura de combate se pone en modalidad "Matar a Ranma"

–Akane, solo es una broma – trata de calmarla

–Baka, Hentai (idiota, pervertido), grito Akane molesta y golpeando a Ranma con un mazo gigante salido de la nada

Kasumi interrumpe la discusión –Ranma–kun ya esta listo tu equipaje

Ranma tomo el equipaje, –Gracias Kasumi, Corrió a la entrada, y se despidió de todos –Ya me voy!

dos semanas después

Ranma–chan llega al dojo Tendo cojeando todo mojada, con un bastón en mano, su ropa esta rasgada y sucia, sin mencionar las múltiples manchas de sangre, sus brazos y piernas cubiertos de vendas ensangrentadas y muy sucias, Al ver a Kasumi, solo susurra –/Al fin llegue/ y cae al piso  
>–Pero Ranma que te paso?, pregunta Kasumi preocupada<br>Ranma–chan no responde esta totalmente inconsciente, tiene fiebre muy alta y respira dificultosamente, Kasumi se apresura y lo lleva adentro, y llama al doctor tofu para que lo revise  
>Como Akane no volvería de casa de su amiga sino hasta el día siguiente, Kasumi pidió a Nabiki que cuide de Ranma mientras iba a comprar vendas y medicamentos<p>

Al llegar el doctor Tofu, revisa cuidadosamente a Ranma, le quita los vendajes sucios, y nota múltiples cortadas a lo largo del torso, en brazos y piernas. tiene mucha fiebre, le cuesta mucho trabajo respirar y esta muy pálido  
>–Pero que pudo haberle ocasionado esas heridas? pregunto el Dr. Tofu,<br>–No se, se supone que debería haber vuelto des su viaje hace una semana, respondió Nabiki  
>–Todo lo que podemos hacer es limpiar sus heridas y aplicarle antibióticos, Tofu aclaro, que por suerte las heridas no estaban infectadas, aun, y que la fiebre se debía a que estuvo expuesto a la lluvia, y se resfrió<p>

Ranma estuvo inconsciente por tres días

Al despertar noto que estaba convertido en chica, y que le habían cambiado los vendajes, se levanto y bajo para comer algo, ya que estaba muy hambriento

–ohaiyo!(Buenos días), Ranma saludo a todos, –Tengo mucha hambre, que hay para desayuna

–Ranma–chan ya despertaste, estábamos muy preocupados por ti!, Dijo una vos suave y angelical

–Ah, hola Kasumi, ya esta el desayuno? Ranma pregunto sin mas rodeos

–Si, siéntate, en la mesa y sírvete

Ranma comió a una velocidad, nunca antes vista, tardo 20 segundos en comerse 7 tazones de arroz, 14 albóndigas  
>pero fue interrumpido cuando iba por el octavo tazón, cuando vio a Akane y a Ryoga entrar tomados de la mano<p>

–A..Akane que haces con Ryoga tomados de la mano? pregunto el chico de la trenza  
>–Ranma tenemos algo que decirte, respondió la chica de cabello azul<br>–Ryoga y Yo..  
>Ryoga abrasa a Akane de la cintura, Ranma siente un escalofrió<br>–Somos novios desde hace seis meses, y lo mantuvimos en secreto hasta ahora, selo dijimos a todos mientras estabas de viaje

Ranma queda en shock, piensa*eso fue poco después del incidente de ryuensawua (consultar tomo 25 parte 10 y tomo 26 del manga )*, Ranma reacciona derramando agua fría sobre Ryoga, quien no pudo esquivarla  
>–Sabias que Ryoga es P–chan, Ranma grita enfurecido<br>P–chan salta sobre Ranma y le rasguña la cara  
>–Basta Ryoga, Grita Akane. –Claro, siempre los supe desde la competencia de combate de patinaje sobre hielo contra Azuza y Micado<p>

–Siempre lo supiste?, lo abrazabas, dormías y te bañabas con el? Desvergonzada! y a mi me golpeabas cuando Shanpu me abrasaba

–Eres hipócrita, Grito Ranma con ira

Akane empujo a Ranma, y dijo –Ahora sabes que lo amo a el y no a ti

Ranma Cayo al piso, aun débil por sus heridas, y pensó *Rayos, y yo que pensaba declararme al volver del viaje*

Soun y Genma derramando lagrimas, por que su sueño de juntar a Akane con Ranma se había ido por el caño

Pasaron tres días, y Ranma se sentía desolado, no le dirigía la palabra a Akane, ni a Ryoga, se sentía un ambiente tenso y la depresión de Ranma era evidente, solo se comió 3 tazones de arroz, en lugar de 7 como hacia habitualmente, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo intenso que lo caracterizaba, y no había sonreído ni una vez, desde que se entero de que le habían robado a su Akane Ya ni le importaba lo que Happosai hiciera o dijera

–Ranma te llego una carta!, se escuchaba en el pasillo, era Kasumi, entrego la carta a Ranma, este frunció el seño, y pregunto –¿Que es otro duelo?

Leyó la carta y al terminar...Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el brillo había regresado, se levanto y con ese vigor que lo caracteriza pensó *Ya era hora!* rebosando de alegría, subió las escaleras, Todos se quedaron mirando asombrados en un silencio que solo Nabiki pudo romper ….

– Vaya, pensé que tardaría mas en recuperarse, ahora podre seguir tomándole fotos para vender jejeje!

Ranma subió a su cuarto, saco una pequeña caja que estaba bien guardada en su armario serrada con llave, la abrió, saco unas prendas chinas, como las que solía usar habitualmente, pero estas eran espéciales (nuevas nunca las había usado) un pantalón color negro, y una camisa china color rojo fuego con los bordes color negro, y un dragón estampado que rodeaba a lo largo del toso y el abdomen, unas muñequeras de entrenamiento color negro, zapatos chinos color negro, Luego corrió al Baño, después de bañarse y vestirse con su ropa nueva fue a su habitación, removió un pedazo de madera del piso y saco una cartera, la abrió, saco 500.000 yens y guardo nuevamente la cartera colocando el pedazo de madera en su lugar, y cuidando que Genma o Happosai no lo vieran

–Guau! Eso es mucho dinero, se escucho en la puerta de la habitación

–Na..Nabiki, que haces aquí?, pregunto el chico de la trenza

–Nada sospeche que tramabas algo. así que te seguí, Nabiki respondió

–Dime a quien vas a ver tan elegante, vas a una cita?

–No, solo a ver alguien muy especial, y curar mi maldición, Ranma pensó*no debí decirle eso si se lo cuenta a Ryoga, o Musse podrían arruinarlo o si Shanpu y Ukyo se enteran, podrían mal interpretar la situación*  
>–Nabiki te doy 50.000 yens si no dices palabra alguna<p>

–que sean 100.000 yens

–75.000 y ni un yen mas

–hecho, respondió la chica codiciosa

Ranma salió como un rayo al lugar del encuentro que mencionaba la carta, cuidando de no ser visto por sus prometidas o sus rivales, pero olvido la carta en su habitación  
>Ranma finalmente llego a un parque enfrente de una heladería vio, se sentó en una banca a esperar.<br>Mientras en la casa Tendo, Akane busca a Ranma para reclamarle por no haber asistido a clases, pero no lo encontró, pregunto a kasumi, y esta le dijo que no sabia donde estaba, y luego a Nabiki que felizmente contaba su dinero, le dijo que lo buscara en su habitación.  
>Akane encontró en la habitación una carta que le habían enviado a Ranma y no pudo resistir leerla<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX inicio de carta XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ranma:

Te espero, en el parque, frente a la heladería que esta a 2km al sur de la torre de Tokio a las 16:00hs, traje tu encargo, trae dinero que vamos a festejar como en los viejos tiempos!  
>Posdata: tu invitas ^^jeje<p>

Firma:  
>Kurama<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fin de carta XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

Akane llamo a su novio, y juntos fueron tras Ranma, para saber que estaba tramando. Mientras Ranma había llegado con 15 minutos de adelanto, lo que le dio tiempo a Ryoga y Akane de llegar al lugar, ven Ranma Vestido un tanto elegante, como para un cita  
>Ranma finalmente logra divisar a una persona que se acerca, es una chica muy Hermosa, un tanto parecida a Ranma–Chan, pero mas alta, con el mismo estilo de cabello pero color plateado y la trenza era mucho mas larga que la de Ranma, y de vestimenta, un conjunto chino como los que usaba Ranma color blanco tanto arriba como abajo, y con un Fénix estampado a lo largo de torso y la espalda<p>

–Ranma, eres tu?,  
>–Kurama, cuanto tiempo.<p>

Ambos se Acercan, sedan un abraso, y mientras se abrasan Kurama, susurra al oído de Ranma /Feliz cumpleaños Ani–san(hermano mayor)/  
>Ryoga y Akane, no logran escuchar nada, pero Akane se pone en modalidad matar a Ranma pensando, *¿que?, otra que me lo quiere robar*, Akane sacude la cabeza, *idiota, el ya no es tu prometido, es Ryoga y desde hace seis meces, no me importa lo que el agá* y se tranquiliza, por otra parte Ryoga piensa * tenia otra prometida mas escondida?, ahhh! Maldito, como lo odio*<br>Continuara...

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero poder publicar todos los capítulos lo antes posible**

**Realmente no he cambiado casi nada en este fanfic, lo único fueron algunas correcciones ortográficas y reemplazando algunos símbolos que no son reconocidos por la web**

**¿Ranma y Kurama realmente serán hermanos?  
>¿Que harán Ryoga y Akane?<br>¿Como fue que Ranma termino tan mal herido después de ese entrenamiento en las montañas?**  
><strong>¿Ranma regresara con Akane?<strong>  
><strong>¿Cual es la verdadera identidad de Kurama?<strong>


	2. ¿Otra rival mas La duda de Ukyo y Shanpu

**Descargo responsabilidad, ****No soy propietario**** de Ranma ½, y aun que me gustaría serlo, Ranma½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, y todos los derechos de la misma, aun así…me hubiera gustado ser yo el creador, para así poder hacerle una continuación… lastima T-T..**

**Al menos me queda el consuelo de escribir Fanfictions, que los hago sin animo de lucro**

**Glosario de símbolos (lee el glosario para poder entender mejor la historia**

**Glosario de símbolos  
><strong>*Pensamiento*  
>susurro/  
>–chan (Forma de mujer)<br>–kun (Forma de hombre)  
>"expresiones"<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Cartas, Documentos,<br>letreros, libros, etc.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<br>"..." dialogo entre ".." (comillas), es conversación en chino, que solo Ranma, Kurama Cologne, Happosai y Shanpu podrían entender los otros personajes no lo entienden, originalmente use el (arroba)pero la pagina me los borra

**Capitulo 2: ¿Otra rival mas? La duda de Ukyo y Shanpu**

Ranma se encuentra con una Hermosa chica de cabello plateado….

–Ranma, eres tu?,  
>–Kurama, cuanto tiempo,<br>Se Acercan, sedan un abraso, y mientras se abrasan Kurama, susurra al oído de Ranma /Feliz cumpleaños Ani–san(hermano mayor)/

Ryoga y Akane, no logran escuchar nada, pero Akane se pone en modalidad matar a Ranma pensando, *¿que?, otra que me lo quiere robar*, Akane sacude la cabeza, *idiota, el ya no es tu prometido, es Ryoga y desde hace seis meces, no me importa lo que el agá* y se tranquiliza, por otra parte Ryoga piensa * tenia otra prometida mas escondida?, ahhh! Maldito, como lo odio*

–Gracias, me alegra volver a verte one–chan (hermanita) Ambos se sientan en la banca a conversar

–como te fue en tu viaje?

–Muy bien, estuve en Joketsuzoku (aldea de amazonas chinas), la líder de la aldea me acepto dentro de la tribu y me entreno para ser una amazona, Ahora soy la primera Amazona Japonesa jeje

–eso quiere decir que te has vuelto muy fuerte!, que tal un combate de practica

–tal vez luego, ahora vamos a celebrar que ya tienes 17!

–Y como vas con tus prometidas? Has avanzado con Akane?

Ranma pone una expresión triste en el rostro…–Que sucede Ran–chan? Dije algo malo?..

–Ryoga vamos a acercarnos para poder escuchar–Akane sugirió

–Esta bien Akane, respondió el chico cerdo

–Kurama, yo ya no soy el prometido de Akane

–Que? –Pero que paso? –Pensé que te gustaba?, –por la forma en que hablabas de ella en las cartas

Bueno, es una larga historia será mejor que la acompañemos con unos helados, ambos se dirigen a la Heladería que esta al otro lado de la calle. Ranma duda si entrar como hombre o como mujer, después piensa * Bueno, por hoy no hará daño entrar como hombre, después de todo, si alguien se burla, lo mando a volar de una patada*

Ryoga y Akane los siguen cuidando de no ser vistos por Ranma, pero no notaron que Kurama se había dado cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo

Los hermanos, entran a la heladería y ven un lugar libre cerca la ventana y cada uno pide un helado Tamaño Familiar

Ryoga y Akane entran y se sientan a una distancia moderada de Ranma y Kurama, suficiente para escucharlos, pero no ser vistos por Ranma

–Bueno, para ser honesto…Ranma intenta explicar pero es interrumpido por Kurama, /–Espera Ranma, nos han estado siguiendo/

/–que quien? /pregunta el chico de la trenza

/–no los conozco/

/–puedes decirme como son?/

/–Claro, son una chica de cabello corto color azul, es musculosa, tiene los ojos café, y lo acompaña un chico con cara de tonto, con una pañoleta amarrilla con puntos negros atado a su cabeza/

*Rayos, Nabiki no pudo haber hablado o si?*Ranma pensó para si *no, no creo ella no rompe un trato cuando es por dinero, tal vez sea coincidencia, o tal vez..* Ranma llego a una con conclusión de que encontraron su carta o solo era una coincidencia, pero para estar seguro..

–/ellos son Akane y P–chan, er digo Ryoga/

–/El chico cerdo?/–/al que arrojaste al estanque cuando perseguías a papa?/

–/si, pero, no debemos dejar que se den cuenta, de que nos hemos percatado de su presencia ok/

–/ok, pero?.. porque?/–/oye, Akane es bonita/

–/pero muy violenta/ comento Ranma

–/Kurama, sabes hablar chino verdad?/

–/si, por que?/

–/bueno, hablemos en tono normal, pero en chino, para que no sepan lo que estamos diciendo/

–"Esta bien Aní–chan", asintió la chica de cabello plateado, Ranma explica a Kurama, lo sucedido, con Akane, Ryoga, el noviazgo oculto, el incidente P–chan, etc.

–"que! Pero que zorra!" Kurama comento enojada

–"si, pero ya no me importa, por cierto…"...

–"trajiste, el agua de _Nannichuan(estanque del hombre ahogado)" Pregunto Ranma_

_–"claro, traje cuatro botellas, para Tus amigos, Musse, Ryoga una para ti y otro extra por si acaso, además del agua de _Nyannichuan,_ (estanque de la chica ahogada) para tu novia Shanpu y otro extra por si extrañas tu maldición, jajaja Kurama rio en tono burlón, y Ranma frunció el seño y suspiro no has cambiado en nada_

_–"bueno al menos Shanpu es mas linda y amable que la marimacho esa " comento Ranma_

_–Ryoga, no entiendo nada parece que están hablando en chino_

_–Tal vez, la chica solo habla chino, pero que será el encargo de Ranma, si solo Shanpu estuviera aquí podría traducirnos_

_Akane – no sabia que Ranma hablara chino_

_–"Ran–chan, el Nannichuan que era para Ryoga, mejor se lo damos a papá!" comento la chica del cabello plateado_

_–" No pienso darles el Nannichuan a esa parejita de pervertidos, después de lo que te han hecho "_

_Ranma, y Kurama después de un postre ligero, (y por ligero me refiero a solo tres helados de tamaño familiar cada uno y no 8 como acostumbraban) salieron de la heladería, ignorando a sus seguidores…_

_Ranma se sintió mareado y débil al salir de la heladería pero aun así eso no lo detendría, para salir a divertirse y olvidar sus penas, pensó en ir al cine a ver una película de DBZ, pero…._

_–Akhh!, cof, cof, Ranma empezó a toser sintió un fuerte dolor que se extendía desde el estomago hasta el pecho y casi cae al piso, pero Kurama lo sostuvo a tiempo_

_–Ranma, estas bien!, no hubo respuesta – Ranma!_

_Kurama lo llevo a la banca del parque, y recostó a Ranma sobre sus piernas _

_Ryoga y Akane observan, con celos, *Ese mujeriego pervertido ya esta conquistando a otra*pensó Akane_

_Ryoga*Maldito suertudo, siempre se consigue las chicas mas buenas, ¿Como lo hará?*_

_Ranma que estaba recostado en las piernas de Kurama, solo pensaba en que desearía no haber comido tanto_

_–Ranma, que son todos esos vendajes, que tienes, te lastimaste en un combate?_

_–No, es el resultado de una nueva técnica, que desarrolle, aunque no es algo que quiera usar muy seguido *el riesgo es demasiado alto, sin mencionar como duele*pensó para si_

Mientras los hermanos, estaban conversando, a unos metros de ellos estaban Ryoga y Akane observando, Ryoga vio que Ukyo y Shanpu estaban discutiendo a unos metros de ellos, y de repente surgió una idea para molestar a Ranma en su momento de felicidad

–Akane, quieres hacer algo divertido?

–Como que? Akane Contesto

–bueno.. Ranma siempre se las a apañado para hacernos pasarlo mal cuando queríamos estar solos, asique..

Ryoga miro hacia donde estaban las dos chicas discutiendo

–ummm!, buena idea!, alago Akane a Ryoga

Se acercaron a las chicas que estaban discutiendo…

–Shanpu..Ukyo, no deberían estar discutiendo aquí, mientras otra les roba a Ranma, Akane comento maliciosa

–Que quieres decir?..pensé que tu querías a Ranma, respondió Ukyo

–bueno, Ranma y Akane ya no están comprometidos, ahora Akane esta con migo, la vía esta libre para ustedes, pero.. Ranma esta en el parque muy cariñoso con una chica, y es muy hermosa, comento Ryoga

–que, Ran–chan, sale con otra chica?..cuando me tiene a mi!, su prometida… grito Ukyo molesta

–Airein (esposo) esta con otra chica aiya!, gruño Shanpu muy molesta

–Akane, creo que podemos ir a casa tranquilamente, ellas harán el trabajo por nosotros, el chico cerdo comento malicioso

–ok! Vámonos a casa, asintió Akane

Ranma esta descansando con su hermana, tranquilamente, cuando escucha un grito…

–Raaaan–chaaaan, como puedes salir con otra chica cuando me tienes a mi? Grito Ukyo con furia al ver que la chica con Ranma, era muy hermosa, mas que ella o que Shanpu

–Ranma ser esposo de Shanpu, no tuyo, grito Shanpu enfurecida

Ranma solo pudo pronunciar.. – oho!

Shanpu y Ukyo atacan lanzando mini espátulas, y bondoris a la supuesta pareja, pero estos los esquivan fácilmente se separan, y nuevamente …se reincorporan en posición de combate

Ukyo y Shanpu están muy enojados con Ranma asique lo atacan al mismo tiempo

*Vamos a ver que tanto has mejorado Aní–chan*Kurama piensa mientras observa a las atacantes

Ranma piensa*primero tengo que detenerlas, para luego poder aclarar el malentendido*

Ranma se prepara para esquivarlas, pero…siente un fuerte mareo, su cuerpo no responde, y siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en el abdomen, cof, cof, comienza a toser nuevamente, pero esta ves escupe algo de sangre, empieza a ver borroso, y comienza a caer al piso.

Ukyo y Shanpu, se percatan de que Ranma no se encuentra bien, pero ya es tarde no pueden detenerse..*maldición no puedo detenerme*piensan ambas cierran sus ojos, y una milésima de segundo antes de que sus ataques impacten contra un Ranma moribundo….

–Ranma!...grita Kurama, mientas e intercepta a las chicas antes de que toquen a Ranma, les da un golpe arrojándolas a unos tres metros de distancia a cada una, y se apresura a levantar a Ranma lo recuesta sobre su regazo, y derramando lagrimas empieza a gritar

Aní–san(hermano mayor), despierta..que tienes?

–¿Eh?, Shanpu y Ukyo pronuncian en coro–¿Ani–san?

Y se apresuran a ver como se encuentra Ranma

Ambas al ver la sangre, cambian de enojadas a preocupadas, y con un sentimiento de culpa perturbador

–Ran–chan despierta!, grita Ukyo entre sollozos

–Airein estas bien?, Pregunta Shanpu tratando de no llorar, al ver que casi no respira  
>las chicas se apresuran a llevar a Ranma a con el doctor a Tofu<p>

En el camino, Kurama explica que ella y Ranma son hermanos, y no novios o amantes

Eso izo sentir mas culpable a Shanpu y a Ukyo, por haber confiado en lo que les dijeron Ryoga y Akane

Al llegar, el doctor se sorprende a ver nuevamente a Ranma inconsciente y ensangrentado

Que le paso?, pregunto el Dr. Tofu

–no se estaba bien, pero de repente empezó a sentirse mareado, y a toser cuando esquivo el ataque e esas dos, empezó a toser de nuevo, y a escupir sangre

El doctor examina a Ranma, y nota que sus heridas, no han sanado bien, de hecho la mayoría no ha empezado a cerrase todavía *tal vez no solo tenga heridas superficiales, si no que también están dañados sus órganos internos* des pues de unas pruebas confirmo su teoría

–que tiene Ranma?, pregunto Kurama preocupada

–hace seis días Kasumi lo encontró en inconsciente en la entrada del dojo, con las ropas rasgadas, y cubierto con vendajes sucios y ensangrentados, tenia cortes en brazos, piernas, en el abdomen y en el pecho…Kasumi comento... que había vuelto de un entrenamiento, parecía que solo sufrió heridas superficiales, pero al parecer también taño sus órganos internos

–Ranma ahora esta descansando, advirtió el doctor a las presentes

–Se va poner bien doctor?, pregunto Ukyo

–Si pero, deberá reposar unos días, y no podrá comer nada solido ni moverse o caminar durante ese tiempo, asique para asegurarme, que cumpla con las indicaciones, será mejor que se quede aquí hasta que pueda come que mejore

–aun así, no se que pudo causarles esas heridas, no les dijo nada a ustedes?

–mmm..Disculpe doctor, Ranma menciono algo sobre una nueva técnica, Comento Kurama

–pero que clase de técnica valdría la pena usar si te lastima así cada vez que la utilizas, debemos prohibirle que vuelva a usar esa técnica, si la usa muy seguido su cuerpo no soportara la carga y morirá!

–ah!, por cierto quien eres, es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. Pregunto el doctor

–pues, vera, yo soy Kurama Saotome, la hermana menor de Ranma!

–¿Eh?, no sabia que Ranma tuviese una hermana, y ustedes?

–A cavarnos de enterar, respondió Shanpu

–Por cierto quienes son ustedes? pregunto Kurama a las dos chicas que la acompañaban

–Soy Ukyo, La prometida de Ranma

–Yo ser Shanpu la verdadera prometida de Ranma

–Ranma me hablo mucho sobre ustedes.. siempre las menciona en sus cartas

–Si no me equivoco Shanpu, tu bienes de Joketsuzoku..no es así?

–Como esta bisabuela?

–que conoces a bisabuela? Pregunto la amazona china

–Sip, ella me acepto dentro de la tribu de las amazonas, me entreno para se la primera amazona japonesa

–Por que no quedarte con nosotros hasta que mejorar Ranma? Ofreció la amazona china

–Claro, por que no, comento la amazona japonesa

–a bisabuela darle gusto verte, comento la amazona china

Al despertar Ranma, el doctor ofreció llamar a los Tendo para avisarles que Ranma estaba con el, pero Ranma le dijo, que no, por que no se sentía de ánimos de ver a Akane y a Ryoga

Mientras en la casa de los Tendo

–Señor Tendo no cree que ahora que Ranma ya no se casara con Akane, ya no hay motivos para que se quede aquí, yo me casare con Akane y me hare cargo del dojo, comento entusiasmado Ryoga

–Tu eres el que se ira, Ranma se casara con Kasumi o Nabiki y Heredara el dojo, la promesa solo decía mientras se case con una de mis hijas no precisamente necesita ser Akane la heredera, respondió Soun molesto

–pero, si el ya tiene otra prometida, estaba muy encariñado un una chica llamada Kurama en el parque esta tarde

–Señor Saotome, grito Soun Molesto, y este convertido en panda solo se limito a levantar un cartel que decía:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yo no se nada!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuatro días después Ranma Recuperado, regreso al dojo, con Kurama, fueron recibidos por Kasumi, quien les dijo que esperaran en la sala para una reunión

Una vez presentes las hermanas Tendo, Soun, Nodoka, Ranma y Kurama solo faltaba Genma, quien al ver a Kurama intento huir, pero una katana muy cerca de su cuello lo izo recapacitar

El silencio se apoderado de la sala, un ambiente tan tenso, que podría cortarse con un cuchillo envolvió a toda la sala…

Continuara….

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. creo, que puede hacer un mejor trabajo, pero, bueno, espero mejorar con el tiempo**

**Que será la nueva técnica de Ranma?**

**Quien será la nueva Prometida de Ranma? **

**Porque Genma trato de huir cuando vio a Kurama?**

**Les recuerdo que este fanfic, lo escribí en 2009 ya es viejo y fue el primero que escribí, así que no sean muy duros conmigo, por cosas como que los personajes no se comportan como deberían.**

**Comenten por favor denme sus opiniones, y si tienen algo que aportar(concejos sobre todo) se los agradecería**

**Este fic ya esta terminado(2009), pero debo hacerle las correcciones debidas, por eso colocare 2 capítulos hoy, y 2 mas el jueves, son un total de 9 capítulos y tres finales alternos**


	3. La nueva estudiante

**Glosario**  
>bueno e cambiado algunas cosas, e eliminado el "",  para no hacer tan complicada la lectura

*Pensamiento*  
>Panda–san (Genma)<br>–chan (Forma de mujer)  
>–kun (Forma de hombre)<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Cartas, Documentos,<br>letreros, libros, etc.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

**Capitulo 3: La nueva estudiante**

Cuatro días después Ranma Recuperado, regreso al dojo, con Kurama, fueron recibidos por Kasumi, quien les dijo que esperaran en la sala para una reunión

Una vez presentes las hermanas Tendo, Soun, Nodoka, Ranma y Kurama solo faltaba Genma, quien al ver a Kurama intento huir, pero una katana muy cerca de su cuello lo izo recapacitar

El silencio se apoderado de la sala, un ambiente tan tenso, que podría cortarse con un cuchillo envolvió a toda la sala…

Kurama estaba sentada muy pegada a Ranma, abrasándolo por el brazo, Akane sintió un escalofrió al ver que a Ranma no le incomodaba *desearía golpearlo, pero demostraría que estoy celosa*por primera vez Akane pensó antes de actuar, pero no pudo resistir así que se levanto y salió por la puerta llevándose a Ryoga y diciendo, este no es asunto nuestro, pero el silencio continuo después de eso, hasta que…

–Ranma, donde estuviste estos últimos cuatro días, pregunto Soun

–Estuve en el hospital, y quería tiempo para pensar, es todo, respondió el chico de la trenza

– y quien es tu amiga, pregunto Nodoka

–disculpe señora, yo soy Kurama..Saotome , soy hermana de Ranma,

–que? Todos dijeron en coro

–pero..si eras hijo único, ano ser que, Nodoka desenfunda su katana y un aura de batalla asesina encueve toda la habitación, panda–san corre asustado a esconderse detrás de Ranma y Kurama, y levantando un cartel que decía:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No es lo que crees

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma, calma a su madre para no quedarse huérfano de padre, diciendo, –espera mama, no es lo que crees, un viejo tan feo y bobo no tendría la suerte de tener dos mujeres. Nodoka sonrió ante el comentario de su hijo, y guardo la filosa katana, Mas vale que tengan una buena explicación para esto, expreso la matriarca de los Saotome.

–es una larga historia responde, Ranma respondió algo cansado, asique dejo que su pare lo explicara.

Genma quien volvió a ser humano, –bueno como dijo Ranma es una larga historia, todo empezó hace diez años cuando fuimos con Ranma a entrenar a las montañas, encontramos a una niña huérfana, que andaba deambulando por las montañas, decidí cuidarla mientras estuviéramos en las montañas, pero Ranma le había cogido un cariño muy especial a ella, sin mencionar, que desde que ella practicaba con el ambos habían progresado muy rápido, decidí, adoptarla, no fue difícil ya que ambos eran idénticos, y pude ponerla en el registro civil como Kurama Saotome..

–ósea..Que tu la adoptaste sin consultarme y ahora..Ella es nuestra..Hija, Genma sintió un escalofrió tan agudo, pensando*no creí que se enojara tanto*, y que casi podía sentir la hoja katana en atravesando su garganta pero en ese instante.. –gracias cariño, siempre quise tener una hija, dijo Nodoka , mientras se lanzaba para abrasar a Kurama, quien se sintió muy feliz de que Nodoka la aceptara solo pudo murmurar entre sollozos..Señora..Saotome..

–no me llames así, ahora soy tu madre, asique trátame como tal

–esta bien..mama, Kurama se echo a llorar, y abraso a Nodoka

–Pero tía, ahora ya tienes dos hijas, una de tiempo completo, y otra de medio tiempo, no es así Ranko–chan jeje, expreso Nabiki mirando a Ranma con una sonrisa,

Ranma se retorció de dolor al escuchar esto, pero se recupero rápido

–Por cierto donde estuviste todo este tiempo?, por que no viniste con Ranma y Genma?

–es que en china, la conocí a una amazona que me ofreció ser parte de su tribu y entrenarme, y me quede con ellos por un año

–pero..a que venia esta reunión, Ranma cambio de tema

–bueno veras, ahora que no estas comprometida con Akane….Ryoga que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta pone una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero al escuchar lo siguiente… Tendrás que elegir entre kasumi o Nabiki para ser tu esposa y heredar el dojo, la sonrisa de Ryoga se borra dando lugar a a una expresión de enojo, – Yo seré la prometida de Ranma, expreso Nabiki, que sabia que Ryoga y Akane estarían escuchando, –Además, ¡Ranma es el chico mas apuesto y fuerte del instituto!, y además es el mas popular!, por otra parte el nunca haría nada irresponsable con Ukyo o Shanpu, así que no tengo de que preocuparme

–¿Que dices Ranma? Pregunta Soun

–Mmm, me parece bien, si es lo que quieren

–Akane, si no hacemos algo, Ranma se quedara con el dojo, expreso el chico de la pañoleta.

–si, pero…que podemos hacer? Pregunto Akane

–Ya se retare a Ranma, lo venceré, y así al ver que soy mejor que Ranma tu padre cambiara de opinión (como si Ryoga tuviera alguna posibilidad de ganar)

–estas seguro, nunca le has podido ganar

–confía en mi!, Ryoga entra pateando la puerta y diciendo, –Ranma prepárate a morir, se lanza al ataque, Ranma no esta en condiciones de pelear, así que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero.. Kurama detuvo a Ryoga de una patada quien se estrella contra la pared. –ahk, eso dolió, *ella pateta mas fuerte que Ranma*, Ryoga se reincorpora y se pone en posición de combate.

–Kurama no debiste hacer eso esto es entre el y yo, Ranma regaño a su hermana

–El doctor dijo que no debías pelear por lo menos por una semana mas… deja que yo me encargue solo por esta vez

–pero..Ranma intento alegar

–Sin peros, deja que yo me encargue Kurama interrumpió,*si lo que dijo Ranma es correcto, Ryoga se deja llevar por sus emociones, y es muy desorientado, si se pierde le tomaría como una semana encontrar el dojo*Kurama saca una botella de su mochila..–Hey!, P–chan, esta botella contiene agua de Nannichuan que traje para Ranma si me atrapas te la daré a ti

–Que! Ryoga y Akane gritan en coro

–Ryoga es tu oportunidad de dejar de ser P–chan, dijo Akane

–Ya lose, Ryoga intento atrapar a Kurama, quien lo esquivo fácilmente, salió por la ventana –atrápame si pues, weee, Kurama le saco un ojo, y salió saltando de tejado en tejado

–espera Kurama, grito Ranma, preocupado, mientras iba tras Ryoga, quien perseguía a Kurama, pero no pudo alcanzarlos, ya que aun no podía moverse con facilidad

Como unos 10km después, Kurama aun corría de Ryoga, quien arrojo una piedra para detenerla –toma esto!, la piedra se impacta en la cabeza de Kurama quien cae en medio de la carretera algo aturdida por el golpe, dejando caer la botella que salía volando unos 6 metros de altura, de repente…piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, un camión de carga se precipita contra Kurama a unos 160 km/hs *rayos no podre evadirlo, cierra los ojos y…

Ryoga piensa*la no alcanzare la botella, y si algo le paso a la chica, seré brutalmente asesinado*Ryoga corre hacia la botella

Fin de capitulo

No, es broma!,

Una cadena salida de la nada, toma a Kurama por la cintura, y la aparte del camión, y otra va a por la botella…Kurama abre los ojos, y ve que un joven alto de cabello negro largo la tiene en brazos,

–em, disculpa se te callo esto, y le da la botella

–gra..gracias, por salvarme

–no fue nada, pero deberías tener mas cuidado. El joven baja a la chica, y se pone sus anteojos,…*que chica mas linda*, el joven se sonroja, Kurama lo nota, y disimula una sonrisa casi invisible *es lindo*

Mientras tanto Ryoga, quien había corrido ya unos N kilómetros en sentido contrario a la dirección que iba botella, se había perdido, –donde habrá caído la botella? Donde estoy? Luego lee un letrero que dice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usted esta entrando a Osaka

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Ryoga trataba de deducir como había llegado a Osaka…

El joven no pudo evitar invitarla a la chica a comer algo –Dime te gustaría ir a comer algo con migo algún día?

–claro, por que no mañana las ocho, será una cita! dijo la chica. El joven sintió que había llegado al cielo, En ese momento llega Ranma, diciendo, –al fin te encontré estaba preocupado por ti!

–Ran–chan, creo que Ryoga ya se perdió , no era necesario que vinieras, nos vamos, dijo la chica mientras abrásame a Ranma,

–ustedes se conocen? Pregunto el joven de lentes

–ah, por cierto como te llamas? pregunto la chica

–me dicen Musse. …

–yo me llamo Kurama, Kurama Saotome. En ese instante Musse sintió que caía al infierno

–Ustedes dos son..?

–SIP, dijeron los hermanos en coro

–marido y mujer?, ambos hermanos cayeron al piso

–no tonto, somos hermanos, contesto Ranma, una luz de esperanza envolvió a Musse quien estaba feliz de que Kurama estuviera soltera y no estuviera comprometida con Ranma

–bueno ya nos vamos , Kurama se despidió de Musse, –no olvides nuestra cita mañana..

Ya de regreso en el dojo Tendo, Ranma y Kurama se ríen por que Ryoga se ha perdido de nuevo

–Además de feo es tonto. Kurama se burla, al escuchar esto Akane se enoja – bueno al menos mi novio no es un pervertido transexual.

–Pervertido? Jajá… Kurama se ríe a carcajadas,– Ranma ni siquiera esta seguro de que significa esa palabra, el podrá ser arrogante, prepotente, un tanto egoísta cuando se trata de comida, pero nunca un pervertid, es tan inocente que les tiene miedo a las chicas

–Kurama, no me defiendas! Regaño Ranma

–Ryoga se lo busco, por quiere quitarme el Nannichuan , añadió Kurama

–Ranma deberían darnos el agua de Nannichuan, después de todo somos tus amigo, y además fuiste tu quien a Ryoga arrojo al estanque del cerdo ahogado.

–Akane, yo no los veo como tal, toda posibilidad de amistad termino en el momento en que decidieron ocultarme la verdad, además aun siendo novia de Ryoga me golpeabas cuando estaba cerca de Shanpu o Ukyo, fuiste una verdadera hipócrita durmiendo con Ryoga y aun así reclamarme por las veces que Shanpu se coló a mi habitación

–Ranma eres un ingrato insensible, mal agradecido

–tu eres la ingrata, des pues de que te salve en el monte fénix, no tuviste la decencia de contarme la verdad

–pero fue tu culpa que me secuestraran en primer lugar.

–si hubieras dicho la verdad antes, no habría recogido tu estúpida foto que Ryoga dejo car, y sin esa foto, no sabrían de tu existencia, reclamo Ranma

–si quieren el agua pelen por ella, agrego Kurama

–cuando vuelva Ryoga los retaremos por el agua,

–si es que encuentra el camino de regreso, agrego Kurama, Akane sale enfadada de la habitación

Al día siguiente.. Kurama al salir del baño, baja para desayunar, todos los presentes se quedan mirándola..

–Kurama, que te paso, no tenias el pelo color plateado? Pregunto Nodoka..

–Aunque el rojo también te queda bien, añadió Nabiki

–bueno, la verdad es que ese no era mi color de pelo natural, en china, las amazonas tenemos un arsenal infinito de armas y herramientas, entre ellas..Kurama saca unos jabones de diferentes colores (rojo, azul, plateado, negro, purpura y uno trasparente) bueno estos son jabones mágicos, te lavas el cabello con uno de ellos y cambia de color, el trasparente sirve para volver a la normalidad, en china bisabuela me dijo que usara el plateado mientras duraba mi entrenamiento

–Y..cual es tu color original? Pregunto Nodoka

–em. no recuerdo, Kurama evadió la pregunta

–bueno no importa, a partir de hoy iras al instituto con Ranma y Nabiki

–ok!..respondió Kurama

–Kurama, me acompañas al dojo tengo que mostrarte algo, dijo Ranma

Amos fueron al dojo, Ranma volcó un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza..–Ranma, aun no deshiciste la maldición?

–es que me he dado cuneta de que esta maldición es párate importante en mi vida, sin ella nunca hubiera aprendido todas estas técnicas, y probablemente no seria ni la mitad de fuerte que soy, así que guardare el Nannichuan, y lo usare solo cuando realmente sea necesario, Ranma dijo con una sonrisa

–Bueno, papa no opina lo mismo que tu, ni bien termine de nombrar el Nannichuan, y el ya me había arrebatado la botella y se avía bañado con ella, realmente estaba contento, comento Kurama

–Mira esto es mi nueva técnica, coloca este maniquí al otro extremo del dojo

–espera, es peligroso para ti

–no te preocupes, esta es solo la base de la técnica final

Ranma coloca sus manos en la posición que suele utilizar para usar el shsihokodan (rugido del león), alrededor de cada abraso se forma un espiral de aura de batalla color negro, es como un dragón ascendiendo hacia las palmas de sus manos, y forma una esfera negra, la cual gira a gran velocidad, y lanza su ataque contra el maniquí, la técnica forma un remolino de ki, el maniquí queda total mente destruido, el remolino izo un agujero en el techo y en el piso del dojo,

–Ranma, eso fue impresionante, nunca había visto una técnica tan destructiva, pero no parece ser el tipo de técnica que dañe a su usuario, esa fue la técnica que te dejo tan mal? Pregunto Kurama

–no, es solo es una base para hacer la técnica final

Ranma se marea, y se sienta un momento,..–estas bien Ranma?..

–si, esta técnica me agota mucho es todo, bueno esta técnica se llama "el juicio de la diosa", consiste en concentrar tu aura de batalla pura, sin quesea influenciado por ningún sentimiento o emoción, a diferencia del rugido del león, esta técnica no requiere ningún tipo de emoción, solo una mujer puede lograr hacer esta técnica, por esa razón me convertido para mostrártela

–quiero que aprendas esta técnica, dijo Ranma mientras comenzó a se derramaba agua caliente

–Ahora te mostrare la segunda técnica, esta se llama "retribución divina", esta no puedes hacerla tu, solo un hombre puede hacerla

Ranma, utiliza los mismos movimientos, y se forma espirales de ki en ambos brazos que van ascendiendo hacia la palma de sus manos, pero estos son de color dorado, forma una esfera, pero esta es estática, no gira, Ranma lo lanza hacia otro maniquí..pow!, el maniquí termina con un agujero en el pecho, y la pared del dojo también

–como habrás notado, esta técnica no forma un remolino, sino una ráfaga de ki que perfora todo a su paso, por si solas, estas técnicas son muy destructivas suficientes para matar a una persona normal, sin entrenamiento, pero a alguien como Musse o Ryoga , probablemente no les agá tanto daño, es por esa razón que invente tres técnicas

–La primera "El juicio de la diosa" es una técnica para chicas, ya que solo las mujeres producen ese tipo especial de aura de batalla, y el segundo "retribución divina" es para hombres solo por que solo los hombres poseen ese tipo especial de aura de batalla

–existen dos tipos de auras de batalla, la masculina y la femenina, la luz y la oscuridad, ambas tienen el mismo poder destructivo, pero es mas fuerte en unos mas que en otros, dependiendo del entrenamiento que tengan, la diferencia principal reside en que la energía masculina no es capas curar a otros, pero la femenina si

–la tercera técnica, es algo que solo yo puedo utilizar, ya que soy tanto hombre como mujer, produzco ambas energías todo el tiempo, y puedo utilizarlas simultáneamente en cualquier momento no importa que forma tenga , pero el precio es demasiado alto, al utilizar ambas energías, mi cuerpo se va desgarrando, el poder es tal que al mezclarse dentro mío esas energías van dañando mis órganos internos, mientras que por fuera va cortando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, así que esta no te la puedo mostrar

–pero, no creo que sea una técnica que debas utilizar nunca Onii–chan , comento Kurama

–no te preocupes, esa técnica perdió su objetivo, después de volver, perdí aquello que mas quería proteger

–que era? Pregunto Kurama

Ranma esbozo una sonrisa dolorosa,– alguien a quien quería proteger y pensé que casi la perdía en el monte fénix, pero al volver del viaje que ice hace tres semanas descubrí que ya la había perdido hace mucho tiempo, Ranma soltó una lagrima, y salió del dojo, Kurama lo siguió

–que diablos paso aquí?, pregunto Akane al ver el dojo, pero nadie había visto nada

Mas tarde ese día

En el instituto…todos se acercaban para ver a la nueva estudiante recién transferida.. "mira es muy hermosa!".."ya viste, se parece a Ranma" a todos los alumnos les caía la baba por la nueva alumna, todos con esperanzas de invitarla a salir hasta que..

–Ran–chan espérame, Kurama se aferra al brazo de Ranma

Todas las miradas de furia se dirigieron hacia Ranma, *maldito seas Saotome tienes que quedarte con las mas lindas, maldito mujeriego*, pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir a la supuesta pareja

Ya en el salón de clases 2–f

Alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, Kurama preséntate ante la clase, todos los alumnos babeaban al mirar a su nueva compañera

Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Kurama Saotome. ..al escuchar esto todos miraron a Ranma con furia y desilusionados, por que nunca podrían darle su merecido a Ranma

–¿Qué? todos dijeron en coro

Hiroshi pregunto exaltado, Ranma ella es tu,..Tu

–si, contestaron ambos

–esposa termino Daisuke.

Ambos hermanos hicieron una mueca de fastidio, y gritaron en coro..

–Por enésima ves nosotros somos hermanos! Todos los compañeros de Ranma fueron iluminados por una nueva luz de Esperanza

Bueno, Kurama se volvió muy popular

Ranma y Kurama estaban almorzando muy tranquilos hasta que... una risa molesta y conocida retumbo en sus oídos, jojojojo, Ranma–sama!, seguido de un Ranma–Saotome prepárate a morir….

**Fin del cap. 3**

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, el fan art, no tuve tiempo de terminarlo, pues verán estoy de examines y no tengo mucho tiempo libre y apenas logre terminar este capitulo**

**Quien ganara el Nannichuan, Ryoga y Akane o Kurama y Ranma?**

**Como saldrá la cita de Musse y Kurama**

**Que diablos pasara con Tatewaki (Kuno en América latina) y Kodachi**

**Próximo capitulo: duelo Kurama vs Akane**


	4. Kurama vs Akane

**Glosario de símbolos**  
>*Pensamiento*<br>Ranko o Ranma–chan (cuando se refiere Ranma mujer)  
>Ranma o Ranma–kun (Ranma hombre)<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Cartas, Documentos,<br>letreros, libros, etc.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

**Capitulo 4 "Kurama vs Akane" **

Bueno, Kurama se volvió muy popular, ya que estaba rodeado por todos los alumnos, y una que otra alumna (ya saben de que clase jeje), que estaban como una manada de lobos/as lujuriosos que se les caía la baba, de tan perves, que eran

–Parece que te has vuelto muy popular eh hermanita?

–Es tu imaginación, respondió la menor

Ranma y Kurama estaban almorzando muy tranquilos (rodeados por una manada de perros lujuriosos) hasta que... una risa molesta y conocida retumbo en sus oídos, jojojojo, Ranma–sama!, seguido de un Ranma–Saotome prepárate a morir….

Kuno y Kodachi noquearon a todos los alumnos, que rodeaban a Ranma y Kurama…

Ranma Saotome, no solo tienes a Akane, sino que también estas detrás de mis cabellos de fuego, como te atreves a almorzar en la misma mesa que ella?

Ranma–sama, se que has estado saliendo con otras chicas por que te he dejado abandonado, pero podemos casarnos ahora mismo si quieres

*Hay, otra vez la loca y el degenerado*, pensó un Ranma fastidiado

–jajaja, parece que tu eres mas popular, dijo Kurama en tono burlón, mientras Kuno se lanzaba al ataque de Ranma, y Kodachi atacaba a Kurama con su listón

–que te pasa loca, grito Kurama mientras sostenía en sus manos, el listón de Kodachi,

–y ahora por que me atacas, imbécil, dijo Ranma quien esquivaba dificultosamente los ataques de Kuno

–que pasa Ranma, parece que estas algo lento hoy.

Mientras Ranma y Kurama charlaban amistosamente con Kuno y Kodachi respectivamente, llega Nabiki, quien dice…

–Hey, Kuno–chan, ya no tienes que preocuparte por Ranma, el y Akane ya rompieron, y la pelirroja es hermana de Ranma

–¿Eh?, todos los presentes

Kuno –Eso quiere decir que cabellos de fuego y Akane ahora pueden ser mías?,

Kodachi –y que Ranma se casara con migo?,

–tampoco, respondió Nabiki

–ni que estuviera loco, dijo Ranma

–Akane cambio a Ranma por Ryoga, auch, Ranma izo una mueca de dolor mientras colocaba una mano sobre so pecho

–ese maldito me las pagara, grito Kuno, quien no se quedo a escuchar la explicación, fue en busca de su nuevo rival, y Kodachi por su parte dijo algo sobre los preparativos de la boda y salió saltando con su risita jojojojoo!

–Nabiki, por que les dijiste eso, ahora Kuno no dejara en paz a Ryoga

–No seria justo que Ranma siguiera sufriendo por tu culpa, no crees Akane?

–uii!. Me las pagaras, dijo Akane mientras se alejaba de Nabiki

–Ranma me debes 5000 yens!

–que?, bueno, creo que esta si te la debo, al fin Kuno me dejara en paz, pero debo ver como de deshago de Kodachi, después de cobrar su dinero, Nabiki, cobro 2000 yens a todos los presentes por contar la historia con lujo de detalle, (omitiendo, lo de P–chan, ya que ella no estaba enterada del asunto)

Todos ya se avían dado cuenta de que había algo diferente en Ranma desde que llego al instituto, como si le faltara algo, ese fuego intenso en sus ojos, esa arrogancia que era habitual en el, había desaparecido, ese enorme ego del tamaño de Tokyo, que lo caracterizaba había sido borrado…

–Ranma, te compadezco, espero no estes deprimido mucho tiempo

–pobrecito Ranma, dijeron las chicas, que se acercaron a consolarlo, y con la esperanza de ligarse al chico mas apuesto y popular del colegio. Ranma solo se puso rojo como un tomate, y no pudo decir nada ni hacer nada,

–Ranma es mi prometido ahora!,, dijo Nabiki, –así que si quieren salir con el cobro 5000 yens, la cita, todas las chicas se empezaron a despedazarse unas a otras tratando, para ver quien seria la primera en conseguir una cita con Ranma

–Hey eres cruel, y ambiciosa, dijo Kurama, –me agradas jeje^^, no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que Ukyo, Kodachi y Shanpu se enteraran, y vinieran a retar a Nabiki para una pelea, para ver quien se queda con a Ranma

–Nabiki te reto si gano me quedo con Ranma, dijeron Kodachi y Ukyo, mientas atacaban a Nabiki… pero Shanpu, se quedo quieta, pensando * tal vez, Shanpu haber estado tratando de ganarse a Ranma de la manera equivocada*

–uh oh, mejor corre Nabiki dijo Ranma mientras inútilmente trataba de calmar a las dos chicas y pensando * me pregunto por que Shanpu, no esta atacando como las otras)

Nabiki empezó a correr por su vida, mientras Ranma y Kurama detenían todos los objetos que Kodachi y Ukyo lanzaban para tratar de matar a Nabiki (piedras, espátulas, cuchillos, hapodaikarin, lanzas, kunais, shuriken (esos cuchillos y estrellas que usan los ninjas) , mazos, flechas, etc., etc.…)

Al ver a Ranma moverse mas lento de lo habitual Shanpu pensó*Ranma no poder pelear todavía, ser oportunidad para atacar a Nabiki, pero si Shanpu hacer daño a Nabiki, Ranma odiar Shanpu), Shanpu se quedo inmóvil pensando mientras Ranma había tropezado y caído al piso, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando fuera de combate, Kurama logro detener a Kodachi, pero Ukyo se escapo,… Nabiki entro en un callejón sin salida, y Ukyo la había acorralado…*es mi fin*, pensó Nabiki,….

En ese momento Nabiki recordó cuando tres años atrás, entrenaba con Akane y su papa…

Flash back:

Nabiki y Akane esta teniendo un duelo de practica…

Vamos Akane, eres muy lenta, así nunca podrás ganarme, Akane se enoja, y se lanza de hacia Nabiki, quien solo se limita a quitarse del camino, y colocar una patada suave en el estomago de Akane, cuidando de no lastimarla, y esta responde saltando y cayendo con una patada voladora, que Nabiki detuvo con una mano…

–bien echo, Nabiki, algún día podrás hacerte cargo del Dojo, ya eres todo una experta, su padre la felicitaba, –ya puedes dar clases en el dojo, agrego el orgulloso padre

–no gracias, papa, esto ya me aburrió, así que dejare de entrenar, y me dedicare a otra cosa

–pero, quien se ara cargo del Dojo, dijo Soun llorando

–Akane esta mejorando rápidamente, creo que ella seria la mas indicada, a demás a ella le encantaría hacerlo, no es así Akane?

–claro!, respondió Akane algo contenta de que ya no tendría que pelear con Nabiki a por el dojo

Fin de Flash back

–Yo también soy una Tendo, y a también soy una maestra en artes marciales, no creas que te será tan fácil dijo Nabiki, poniéndose en posición de combate..

Ukyo, sonrió y ataco a Nabiki con su espátula, quien pudo esquivarla fácilmente, y conecto una patada en el estomago de Ukyo, y la arrojo a unos 2 metros, –eres buena, dijo Ukyo, pero cuanto durara, se que no has entrenado en mucho tiempo!, Ukyo lanzo mini espátulas, a Nabiki quien esquivo haciendo vuelta hacia atrás, pero una de las espátulas logro hacerle un ligero corte en el rostro, *rayos, estoy muy lenta, debo encontrar la forma de escapar, no creo durar mas tiempo*.. Ukyo lanzo su espátula gigante hacia Nabiki, pero esta quien estaba empezando a despertar nueva mente ese espíritu de lucha que había adormecido duran tres años, lo esquivo, y conecto 7 golpes en Ukyo dejándola fuera de combate, Nabiki cayo al suelo, agotada, deseando no haber dejado el entrenamiento, cuando llega Shanpu con su bondori

*rayos, por que ahora, estoy exhausta, y no podre seguir luchando, además Shanpu es tan rápida como Ranma, y mas fuerte que Akane, no podre ganarle* Nabiki pensó, que ahora si ya era el fin, Ranma y Kurama no llegarían a tiempo.

Shanpu lanzo su bondori de tres toneladas hacia Nabiki, Ranma y Kurama al ver esto, corrieron tratando de detener el ataque, pero estaban demasiado lejos y era imposible llegar a tiempo.. Antes de recibir el ataque, Nabiki cerro los ojos y soltando una lagrima pensó *así que, así es como termina todo, me hubiera gustado… robarles un beso a…. antes de irme* Nabikiiiiiiiiiiiii!….. se escucho a lo lejos

El sonido de un fuerte impacto retumbo a los oídos de Ranma, quien esperaba lo peor.. Nabiki abrió los ojos, y noto, que no le había pasado nada, dio la vuelta, para ver con que se había impactado el bondori, y encontró en el suelo la espátula de Ukyo, totalmente deformada por el bondori de Shanpu, la espátula había tenido un efecto boomerang y había regresado, si Shanpu no hubiera lanzado ese bondori Nabiki estaría decapitada

–estas bien, dijo Shanpu sonriendo,– Ranma triste si algo pasarte

–gra.., gracias Shanpu, dijo Nabiki algo confundida, por que Shanpu la había salvado, si ella quería a Ranma, lo mejor habría sido no interferir, y dejar que la espátula la alcanzara, así Ranma estaría libre, y Shanpu no seria culpable de la muerte de su muerte,

Ranma llega en ese momento –Shanpu, lárgate a china, no quiero verte te odio, por que eres tan terca? Grito Ranma mal interpretando la situación. Shanpu miro a Ranma con una mirada llena de dolor, sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en pedazos, solo pudo decir

–yo..yo no hice nada! Dijo Shanpu quien salió corriendo y llorando..en ese momento Ranma se da vuelta y dice..

–estas bien Nabiki, no te izo nada,…SPLASH, Ranma recibe un cachetada de parte de Nabiki, imbécil, ella no me ataco, me salvo de ser decapitada

–que!

–tiene razón Ranma, comento Kurama, mostrando la espátula deformada de Ukyo y el bondori de Shanpu

–ve tras ella y discúlpate.. Ranma se sintió tan mal como cuando se entero de lo de Akane y Ryoga, solo que esta vez el había metido la pata enserio,

Ranma Salió tras Shanpu, pero no la encontró, estuvo buscándola por horas,…

Mientras Kurama y Nabiki llevaban a Ukyo a su casa,

–no puedo creer, que derrotaras a Ukyo, Ranma dijo que nunca te había visto mostrar el mas mínimo interés en las peleas, incluso dijo, que probablemente nunca hallas entrenado en tu vida

–bueno no me extraña, deje de entrenar un dos años antes de que Ranma llegara a la casa, y nunca había tenido motivos para pelear, por eso el nunca supo que yo era mejor que Akane en mis tiempos de budoka (practicante de artes marciales estilo libre)

–no pensé que realmente supieras pelear, esperaba a que lloraras y me entregaras a Ranma por las buenas, realmente nunca pensé en latinarte, Ranma nunca me lo perdonaría, dijo Ukyo quien ya había despertado.. y siguieron hablando por un larrrrrrgo rato, que se les fue el tiempo de las manos hasta que..

–que horas son , pregunto Kurama

–las 8, respondió Nabiki

–o, no llegare tarde a mi cita, Kurama salió como un rayo hacia el dojo, para prepararse para su cita con Musse, … bueno Musse estaba al impaciente al ver que su cita se había retrasado 15 minutos, hasta que final mente llego Kurama, quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco muy corto con un escote muy atrevido, Musse pensó que o era muy afortunado o se trataba de un sueño, para comprobar saco una aguja de su manga y la clavo en su mano, auch, como duele, creo que no es un sueño , Musse y Kurama estaban de camino hacia el cine cuando Shanpu a lo lejos los vio y pensó *al menos tu ya encontraste a alguien, Musse espero seas feliz, ahora ya no podre pedirte lo que te iba a pedir* Shanpu había pensado en hacer caso a Ranma y regresar a china con Musse, pero al ver que el salía con Kurama, no tuvo valor de interrumpir y simplemente se fue

Shanpu fue al Nekohaten se quedo un rato en su habitación, pensando, entre sollozos, hasta que finalmente se levanto, tomo una cajita negra de metal, con un dragón de echo de oro grabado en la tapa, y se marcho

–Shanpu donde estas?, gritaba Ranma mientras recorría los techos de Nerima..ya era media noche y Ranma no regresaba al dojo, Kurama estaba algo cansada por lo ocurrido esa tarde, y por su cita, se despedía de Musse en la entrada del dojo con un beso en la mejilla, Kurama sabia que de esa forma el quedaría con las ganas y se esforzaría mas y así ella podría atraparlo, según lo que le dijo Nabiki,… Musse solo sonrió tocando su mejilla, esperando a despertar en cualquier momento de ese sueño maravilloso, pero se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño cuando 2 horas después se le congelo la cara por no dejar de sonreír, y se le durmieron las piernas por estar parado frente al dojo todo ese tiempo

Ya había amanecido y Ranma no había vuelto.. pero Ryoga ya estaba de vuelta listo para pelear por el Nannichuan, Ranma seguía buscando a Shanpu, y no parecía poderla encontrar, el temía que ella ya se hubiese ido a china, seria un problema ir a china a buscarla, disculparse, y traerla devuelta

Mientras en el dojo Kurama se prepara para enfrentarse a la parejita de pervertidos (Ryoga y Akane)

Se viste con un taje de combate amazonas, parecido a los que utilizaba Shanpu, y además, saco dos muñequeras muy extrañas, que tenían grabadas la palabra "SELLO"

–te preparas para pelear, pregunta Nabiki.

–sip, Ranma aun no a llegado, como segunda heredera de la dinastía Saotome, debo tomar su lugar si no se presenta, tengo que luchar contra Ryoga y Akane.

–podrías hacerme un favor personal..

–de que se trata?

–bueno,.. veras, Akane no es muy fuerte que digamos, es torpe, lenta, así que no la lastimes mucho ¿vale?

–ok, es por eso que utilizo estas muñequeras, no importa como la ataque, estas reducirán el daño, un 50%

–que quieres decir..

–Ranma me pidió lo mismo, por si ocurría algo así, no quiere que la lastime, así que preste esto de la abuela de Shanpu, que reduce mi fuerza y mi velocidad a la mitad

*no tardes Ranma*piensa Kurama

–Ryoga, déjame pelear yo con ella, si fallo luego tu retas a Ranma nuevamente, dijo Akane convencida de poder ganar con la nueva técnica que Ryoga le había enseñado…

–que, crees poder tu sola conmigo, Kurama, con un tono burlón enfada a Akane

–ya veras, de lo que soy capas, Akane ataca con una patada voladora, que es fácilmente esquivada por Kurama, quien solo esquiva los ataques de Akane, *Nabiki me pidió que no lastimara mucho a Akane*, –Veamos cuanto mas vas apodar esquivar, dijo Akane mientras lanzaba cientos de golpes, Kurama, se aburre, y saca una manga de Inuyasha, y empieza a leerlo mientras esquiva los ataques de Akane, y esperando a que esta se canse, –uhyhhh, eres igual a Ranma no puedes tomarte nada enserio, dice Akane mientras su aura de batalla emerge y se acumula en las palmas de sus manos, shishihokodan!,(rugido del león) Akane lanza su ataque contra Kurama, quien no pudo esquivarla a tiempo yfue lanzada unos tres metros fuera del dojo…

–auch, eso dolió valla no eres tan inútil como pensé, tendré que ponerme un poco mas seria

–ahora, ya no tienes tiempo de leer, dijo Akane al ver que Kurama guardaba su manga

–es que, me da pena leer frente a una perdedora..

–queee?, dijo Akane enfadada

–esa es una técnica para perdedores de baja autoestima, el shishihokodan utiliza sentimientos negativos, tristeza, depresión, como lo dijo Ranma solo un perdedor la utilizaría…

–pues veamos si te parezco una perdedora después de que te derrote,.. "Shishihokodan" Akane lanza esta vez su ataque con mucha mas fuerza,…

–Mouko Takabisha (huracán de tigre, o tigre volador), Kurama contrarresta, con la técnica inventada por Ranma, provocando una explosión, que lanza a ambas y se estrellan contra las paredes del dojo…

–akaneeee!, grita Ryoga preocupado..

–no te preocupes Ryoga estoy bien..

–valla eres mas fuerte de lo que creía, pero sigues siendo una perdedora

–eres una tramposa, esa técnica es de Ranma

–y la tuya es de Ryoga..

–ejenm, olvidemos lo ultimo, vale?, dijo Akane apenada

Mientras, Ranma sigue buscando a Shanpu, la busca en el Nekohaten.

–oye anciana, has a regresado ya, Shanpu.

–no ha regresado desde anoche, llego llorando, se quedo un rato en su habitación, y luego se marcho

–vio si llevo sus cosas, temo que pueda ir a volver a china por un malentendido.

–no se, vamos a ver as su habitación, ambos fueron a su habitación, revisaron cada rincón en busca de una pista, pero no encontraron nada hasta que Cologne noto que faltaba una pequeña caja negra…lo cual la puso pálida..–que pasa anciana,

–no esta!

–que es lo que no esta?

–la caja negra, la caja negra que contiene el tesoro real de las amazonas chinas, prometido, tienes que encontrarla rápido, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

–y que tiene que ver eso con Shanpu.

–Shanpu, pertenece a la realeza china, el tesoro que se llevo es una daga con mas de 3000 años de antigüedad, que fue utilizada por todas las princesas de Joketsuzoku que han perdido el deseo de seguir viviendo.

–que,. Eso quiere decir que?

–si.. ella piensa quitarse la vida, interrumpió Musse quien había escuchado todo…Ranma quedo pálido al escuchar eso, miles de imágenes de Shanpu muerta pasaron por su mente, mientras salía en su búsqueda, ella a estado actuando muy extraño en los últimos días, no ha comido bien, no parecía estar durmiendo mucho, es mas casi no sonría en los últimos días, que halla perdido la voluntad de vivir..

–oh mierda, me voy a buscarla, dijo Ranma

–no piensas ir a buscarla, pregunto Cologne a Musse.

–serviría de algo?, de todos modos solo Ranma puede hacerla cambiar de parecer, dijo Musse derramando una lagrima y resignándose definitivamente con respecto a Shanpu

Mientras, la pelea de Kurama y Akane se había salido de control ambas estaban peleando en la calle, y Ryoga observaba impaciente esperando a Ranma, listo para detener a Kurama en cuando Akane se vea en apuros…

–Shishihokodannnn!

–Mouko Takabishaaaaa!

Ambas chicas atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero alguien detuvo los dos ataques antes de que hicieran impacto, como si solo estuviera espantando dos mosquitos..

–Ranma, al fin llegas dijo Ryoga, ahora vamos a pelear..

–ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir con Shanpu!.

–que! dijo Akane quien dejándose llevar por sus INJUSTIFICADOS celos , estaba creando un mega shishihokodan apuntando directamente te hacia un Ranma que se alejaba sin prestar atención

–mierda, no podre detenerla dijo Kurama. *a menos que utilice el Megami no Shinpan(el juicio de la diosa), pero si lo utilizo podría matar a Akane, que are? …*

–perdóname Ranma no podre cumplir mi promesa, dijo Kurama…

–Hey, Akane, sabes que me decía Ranma en sus cartas sobre ti…–decía que eras muy sexy, y hermosa, y que le tu gustabas mucho.. el mega ¡shishi hokodan! de Akane, se convirtió en una especie de ráfaga de aire caliente que se encogía hasta desvanecerse sin dejar rastro.. Akane se sonrojó, y sintió que ascendía a los cielos, al saber que Ranma realmente sentía algo por ella

–enserio te dijo eso? Pregunto con un tono de niña buena avergonzada, sin prestar atención a Ryoga quien sintió como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón… pero se recupero rápidamente al recordar que Akane ya era suya, y pensando inocentemente que Akane solo trataría de burlarse de Ranma

*fiu, estuvo cerca*, pensó Kurama al ver que Ranma ya no estaba al alcance de la vista…

–claro que no, como si el se fuera a fijar en una niña tan violenta y poco atractiva, Kurama se contradijo, para no romper del todo la promesa de nunca comentar nada de lo que Ranma le escribía en las cartas..

–Que!, Akane creo un súper shishi hokodan gastando hasta lo ultimo de sus energías…Kurama quedo aterrada al ver semejante masa de energía, ni el Megami no Shinpan podría salvarla ahora, ya que había sellado la mitad de su poder real, y no podría recuperarlo hasta después de 24 horas….

–shi..shi...d.. Akane se mareo, y se desplomo en el piso, se había desmallado por haber gastado toda su energía en crear un shishihokodan tan grande, y al final no pudo usarlo…la masa de energía se desvaneció dejando a Kurama en shock *que suerte la mía* pensó, des pues de unos segundos, ella también se desmallo, por que había usado mas energía de la que podía usar…

Mientras Ranma pensaba en donde podría encontrar a Shanpu..*un lugar donde de seguro no pensaría en buscarla aahhh* Ranma se estaba desesperando ante la idea perder a Shanpu…hasta que.. un gato negro paso enfrente de Ranma, lo cual lo aterro, vio que el gato se dirigió a un edificio abandonado, donde se podía escuchar el maullido de muchos gatos.. Ranma pensó..*tal vez, podría estar ahí*Ranma lucho contra su fobia a los gatos, y entro al edificio, busco por todas partes, hasta dar con una habitación llena de gatos rodeando a alguien en el piso que apenas se podía ver… –sha.. Shanpu.. Ranma cayo sobre sus rodillas al observar el cuerpo de Shanpu..

Derramando amargas lagrimas.. se acerco, a pesar de los gatos, el no sintió miedo.. el miedo a los gatos se había ido,.. pero ya era demasiado tarde observo a Shanpu ensangrentada en el piso, con una herida en el estomago y una daga con el mango de oro, y un dragón estampado en la hoja en su mano izquierda. Ranma toco el rostro de Shanpu..estaba frío, y ella respiraba, Ranma cerro los ojos y recordó todas las veces que rechazo e insulto a Shanpu, sus ojos se tornaron opacos, sin brillo, perdiendo todo rastro de voluntad de seguir viviendo, solo pudo susurrar…"perdóname", mientras tomaba la daga.. la levanto a la altura de sus ojos..miro su reflejo,.. cerro sus ojos y enterró la daga en su corazón.. no sintió dolor solo se acostó a lado de Shanpu, sintió un aire frio recorrer su cuerpo , tomo la mano de Shanpu, y mientras serraba sus ojos por ultima vez susurro perdóname….

**Fin**

**De**

**Este**

**Capitulo**

**Por que Shanpu actuaba tan rara?**

**Que pasara con Ranma?**  
><strong>A quien quería besar Nabiki?<strong>

**bueno espero que les halla gustado este capitulo….^^**


	5. Seppuku La Muerte de un Hombre

**Glosario de símbolos**  
>*Pensamiento*<br>Ranko o Ranma–chan (cuando se refiere Ranma mujer)  
>Ranma–kun (Ranma hombre)<p>

Ranma (es en general, no especifica la forma)

Seppuku (ritual suicida para salvar el honor)  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx<br>Cartas, Documentos,  
>letreros, libros, etc.<br>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cap 5: Seppuku "La Muerte de un Hombre"**

Ranma toco el rostro de Shanpu..estaba frío, y ella no respiraba, Ranma cerro los ojos y recordó todas las veces que rechazo e insulto a Shanpu. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, estos se tornaron opacos, sin brillo, desvaneciéndose de su corazón toda esperanza de vida. Susurro con una voz apagada, …Perdóname, mientras tomaba la daga levantándola a la altura de sus ojos, miro su reflejo, y enterró la daga en su corazón.. no sintió dolor solo se acostó a lado de Shanpu, sintió un aire frio recorrer su cuerpo , tomo la mano de Shanpu, y mientras serraba sus ojos por ultima vez susurro perdóname….

Mientras en el dojo

Musse había ido al dojo para saber si Ranma había regresado, o si había encontrado a Shanpu, pero no tuvo suerte.. también le comento a Kurama lo de la daga, y decidieron ir a buscarlos, pero todo el asunto lo hablaron a escondidas, no querían preocupar a nadie

en ese momento...

Cof cof,, Ranma empezó a toser y a respirar agitadamente abrió los ojos, y vio nuevamente a Shanpu, estaba en el suelo con la daga en su mano izquierda ,.. noto que el no se había movido ni un centímetro, sintió el sudor recorrer su frente, *Melo imagine?* pensó, pero el deseaba que aquello que había imaginado fuera real, Ranma miro fijamente la daga, la tomo y preparado para hacer aquello que había imaginado.. levanto la daga a la altura de sus ojos, miro su reflejo… *tal vez sea la única forma de dejar de sentir este dolor en mi corazón*…cerro sus ojos.. –Perdóname Shanpu, Susurro…, pero antes de que la daga tocara su cuerpo….. Algo…lo detuvo.. cof..cof, escucho que alguien tosía, abrió lentamente sus ojos, era Shanpu, quien lo había detenido, Ranma noto las manos de Shanpu ensangrentadas por haber detenido la daga.. Shanpu lo miro a los ojos y dijo..

–pensé que estarías feliz si yo desaparecía.. con voz quebrada, casi in audible.. Ranma la tomo en sus brazos, y llorando dijo..

–Shanpu tonta, si tu despareces de mi vida.. no podre seguir viviendo,.. Perdóname, por todos los insultos, eres alguien importante en mi vida, y no quiero perderte,.. Por que tenias que hacer esta estupidez.., Shanpu sonrió a Ranma mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, ella susurro "lo siento", Ranma se desespero al notar como la vida de Shanpu se desvanecía,..–Shanpu!, resiste!, grito, pero no parecía que ella durara mas, ella estaba muriendo en sus manos.. y el era el responsable, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo –que debo hacer, grito desesperado….*tal vez* pensó recordando lo que le dijo a Kurama

Flash back

la diferencia principal reside en que la energía masculina no es capas curar a otros, pero la femenina si

Fin de flash back

*No se que pueda pasar si hago esto, pero no se que mas hacer*…mientras tomo la daga, corto la ropa de Shanpu dejando la herida descubierta, … Ranma clavo la daga en su mano derecha, –auch, esto duele, Ranma suspiro, *lastima no es un mal sueño* pensó, luego bajo la daga, y coloco su mano derecha sobre la herida de Shanpu., y mientras un aura negro, iba rodeándolo formando un espiral, Ranma Susurro, –Seppuku!,(ritual suicida) mientras el aura negro iba hacia su mano derecha pasando atreves de su mano al cuerpo de Shanpu, en es momento Ranma noto que las heridas de Shanpu se iban cerrando tanto la del estomago, como las de las manos *Funciono!, tal vez, tenga una oportunidad* pensó, hasta que… un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo, mientras un aura dorado formo una segunda espiral, pero esta iba ascendiendo hacia arriba, destruyendo el techo del edificio, y desgarrando sus músculos, sus órganos internos empezaban a dañarse, –cof..cof, empezó a escupir sangre…*si no me detengo moriré, pero si lo hago ella muere*pensó, para empeorar, esta perdiendo el conocimiento.

Mientras… Musse y Kurama seguían buscando a Shanpu y Ranma, no parecía que pudieran encontrarlos hasta que una estampida de gatos asustados aplasto a Musse,

–ahkkk, de donde salieron estos gatos, grito el chico pato, mientras se levantaba del suelo.. observo el edificio abandonado de donde salían los gatos, un fuerte aura salía de del techo, y recordó la fobia de Ranma a los gatos, –Ya se donde pueden estar..dijo, pero Kurama parecía no oírlo, quedo paralizada al ver tantos gatos, ella también había sido victima del entrenamiento del Neko ken, –Odio los gatos!, grito la chica aterrada, pero finalmente cuando todos los gatos se fueron, pudieron entrar al edificio

Ranma había tomado una decisión, no dejaría morir a Shanpu, y no se detuvo, todo se volvió negro, pero antes de eso el noto que el aura dorado se había ido, ya no podía sentirlo.. el dolor iba desapareciendo, y sintió un aire cálido recorrer su cuerpo.. mientras Ranma caía al piso, *que raro, por que me he convertido en chica si…no..me..moje..? aun que Ranma esta perdiendo el conocimiento cuido de no caer sobre Shanpu o que ella se golpeara al caer al piso. Kurama y Musse los encontraron, se asuntaron al ver tanta sangre, pero todo se tranquilizo cuando vieron que ambos aun respiraban..,

Musse y Kurama llevaron a Ranma y Shanpu con el Dr., tofu, para que los revisara, no encontró nada malo en Shanpu, pero Ranma estaba como cuando volvió de su viaje, cortadas en brazos y piernas, órganos internos dañados… despertara en 3 o 4 días, dijo el docto, será mejor que se quede aquí, Shanpu podrá irse mañana por la mañana dijo el Dr., pero Ranma deberá quedarse 3 semanas después de despertar…

Kurama y mus habían decidido guardar el secreto, sobre lo ocurrido,…

–doctor, podríamos mantener en secreto todo lo ocurrido.

–si pero…

–no creo que sea algo que deba comentarse sin permiso de Ranma y Shanpu, expreso Kurama

–esta bien, ni siquiera a Akane? Después de todo ella es su prometida, pregunto del Dr. Tofu

–ni si quiera a ella, además.. ella ya no es su prometida.. ahora es Nabiki..

–pero como, que fue lo que paso.? Pregunto el doctor… después de eso Kurama le conto todo al doctor..Quien no podía creerlo…

–juraría que Akane estaba enamorada de Ranma, comento el doctor. –dime.. .. Como lo tomo Ranma… se que el si estaba enamorado de ella

–Ranma estuvo algo deprimido.. la verdad..por como Ranma me hablaba de ella en sus cartas, estoy segura de que la amaba, Kurama contesto pensando: *pero ahí no termina la historia*

Al dia siguiente.. Shanpu fue dada de alta, pero no se marcho, se quedo alado de Ranma hasta que este despertara…. Cuatro días después Ranma despertaba. Noto a Shanpu durmiendo sentada en una silla, alado de su cama, *me alegro que estés bien* pensó…en ese instante Shanpu despertó y al ver a Ranma despierto, abraso a este lagrimeando… –Ranma al fin despertaste, perdóname, fui una tonta…., Ranma solo sonrió, –perdóname tu, te juzgue injustamente, de la misma manera en que Akane me juzgaba a mi, sacando conclusiones y sin ver los hechos… Shanpu abraso a Ranma…luego de abrazarlo por 5 minutos finalmente lo soltó..le comento que estuvo inconsciente por casi 5 días..

–ire a avisar al doctor, dijo Shanpu mientras se alejaba por la puerta…Ranma miraba sus manos, habían cicatrizado por completo no sentía dolor, ni cansancio,… Ranma estaba feliz, por estar vivo, y de que Shanpu también lo estuviera… pero sentía algo de preocupación, sentía que algo le faltaba.. hasta que..recordó el sueño que había tenido mientras estuvo inconsciente….

**Flash back del sueño:**

–en donde estaré.. Ranma camina en la oscuridad…–Sera una cueva?...Ranma se desespera al no ver una salida…Hasta que finalmente…. Una luz… una salida a esa oscuridad…. Ranma camina hacia ella y ve un pequeño puente a lo lejos… mientras se acerca a la luz la cueva se derrumba…. Una roca golpea a Ranma en la cabeza, este ve la sangre.*tengo apresurarme*Ranma corre con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando cada roca.. la sangre le estorba en los ojos, pero no se detiene… al llegar a la luz… vio un puente sobre un abismo, que se conecta una gran roca en medio del abismos.. –El puente no parece seguro… pero si no salgo de aquí moriré aplastado… Ranma corre por el puente, y este empieza a caer… *rayos no voy a llegar*pensó, y dando un gran salto… logra alcanzar la roca con sus dedos, se sujeta fuerte, al subir, nota que la superficie de la roca es plana y circular, ve que la roca esta conectada a dos puentes, que llevan a una cueva cada uno, cada cueva se encuentra en dirección opuesta a la otra, no sabe que decisión tomar, pues los puentes se ven quebradizos, no abra vuelta atrás,…si escoge mal..será su fin… Ranma ve que al final de cada puente espera alguien… al darse cuenta de quienes son.. –pero que diablos esta pasando?.. Ranma se ve a si mismo… al final de un puente lo espera Ranma–kun, y al final del otro, Ranko–chan, ambos extendiendo sus manos esperándolo

– soy la mitad del tiempo hombre y la otra mujer... pero por dentro siempre soy hombre, y siempre lo seré no importa como me vea por fuera… además.. ahora estoy como hombre… Ranma toma una decisión, corre hacia su yo masculino… pero… siente mucho frio…. La sangre desaparece y el dolor se va… pero… nota que su yo masculino tiene una mirada apagada, y una expresión de tristeza… *_o no… me equivoque..*_ Ranma da vuelta, y trata de regresar… pero ya es demasiado tarde el puente empieza a caer… Ranma corre desesperado.. da un salto…. *maldición.. esta vez no voy a llegar*.. mientras Ranma caía, susurro. – así.. que, así es como acaba todo eh?...

Ranma cierra sus ojos y ve a su madre, Kasumi, Nabiki, Shanpu y Ukyo llorando, y a sus enemigos con una sonrisa maliciosa…. *_desearía poder ver a Akane por ultima vez_* pensó, *_aun si ella tuviera esa risa maliciosa_*… Ranma abrió los ojos… Mouko takabisha…. Ranma utiliza su técnica para darse impulso y llegar hasta arriba… Ranma aterriza de cabeza sobre la roca… –auch… esto duele.. no se si sea un sueño, pero una cosa es segura, el dolor es real… Ranma se fijo nuevamente en el puente donde estaba su forma femenina… –aquí voy.. Ranma corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ranko–chan… esta le sonreía….. Pero el puente caía de ambos lados… el estaba cansado… si no se apresuraba,,, ya no tendría a donde correr, ya no podría usar esa técnica para darse impulso… Ranma.. se queda sin camino para correr… y da un gran salto… pero… no llega a la roca.. Ranma cierra sus ojos…. Pero esta vez solo ve la imagen de Akane..*_al menos pude verte por ultima vez*pensó…_ *_pero, que ocurre no estoy cayendo_* algo lo sujetaba.. Ranma abrió sus ojos…. Y vio a Ranko–chan sujetándolo del brazo, al subir Ranko abrazo a Ranma lo miro a los ojos y sonreía mientras se desvanecía, Ranma noto que se convertía en chica… miro a su forma masculina, este le sonreirá mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorado que cortaba su cuerpo en pedazos… y escupía sangre…, Ranma se había visto así mismo morir… en ese instante supo que había tomado la decisión correcta… si hubiera llegado hasta su yo, en forma de hombre, estaría muerto, una gran luz lo deja ciego y

**Fin de flash back del sueño…**

–después de esa luz, desperté aquí..–masaka!(imposible!, no puede ser!)…en ese momento llega el Dr. Tofu con Shanpu

– Ranma! al fin despiertas!… te hare unos exámenes para ver como vas progresando….

Después de 10 minutos…

–Tuviste suerte esta vez, estarás bien en una semana, tus heridas están sanando muy rápido, de hecho.. algunas ya han cicatrizado por completo, y podrás seguir practicando las artes marciales si tomas un debido descanso… pero.. si utilizas esa técnica una vez mas… quedaras paralitico o muerto… aunque por esta vez dejare pasar que ignoraste mi advertencia… ya que salvaste y alargaste la vida de mi paciente….

–que quiere decir?

–bueno, veras.. hace dos semanas, había echo unos exámenes a Shanpu, descubrimos que ella padecía de un cáncer, estaba en una fase muy avanzada, la operación costaría una fortuna, aun así corría el riesgo de morir durante la operación… pero después de lo que hiciste… la enfermedad desapareció… Ranma quedo mudo ante esto

–Shanpu por que no lo dijiste?

–no quería que sintieran lastima por mi, respondió la chica avergonzada…

–¡eres una tonta!… ¿realmente pensaste que seria mejor morir sin decirle a nadie!….

–lo siento… respondió una vez mas soltando una lagrima

–aun así, Ranma la técnica que usaste debe ser sellada, para que no la vuelvan a usar. Comento el doctor Tofu

–no se preocupes Dr, tofu.. aun que lo haga de nuevo ya no me dañara….

–que quieres decir? Pregunto el doctor…

–bueno, cuando volví de mi entrenamiento, estaba herido por una técnica de ataque que había inventado… la cual involucra dos auras diferentes…, lo que utilicé con Shanpu era una técnica de sanación, la cual solo involucra el aura negro, pero al usar tanto.. el aura dorado se salió de control, y empezaron a mezclarse ambos auras dentro mío…. Cuando lo hice no sabia si iba a funcionar o no, ni que efectos tendría en mi solo lo hice… Pero ahora… Ranma queda en silencio…

–ahora que? Pregunta Shanpu.

–podrías traer agua caliente…

–esta bien, Shanpu fue a por el agua, cuando vuelve Ranma se lo derrama sobre si…pero….

–que pasa por que no vuelves a la normalidad.. pregunta Shanpu..

–como lo sospeche… al usar mucho del aura negro…. Elimine por completo el aura dorado con mi yo masculino… y la maldición se volvió permanente… la forma falsa se convirtió en la real….Shanpu empieza a llorar… –perdóname Ranma por mi culpa tu…Ranma la interrumpe

–cuantas veces tengo que decirte que, ¡fue mi culpa!…Ranma acaricio el rostro de Shanpu, sonrió y dijo.. –no te preocupes Shanpu, no estoy enojado, ni triste. Hace mucho que acepte, que soy tanto hombre como mujer. Aunque siempre me gustaran las mujeres no importa que forma tenga.. ya encontrare la forma de volver a ser yo mismo….

–esta bien.. dijo Shanpu, quien seguía llorando..

–Ranma podrías enseñarme esa técnica de sanación, pregunto el doctor

–lo diento doctor, pero esa técnica solo lo puede ejecutar una mujer. o alguien que sea mitad de ambos… aun que a una mujer completa no le haría daño

–aun así… seria un gran avance para el mundo medico.. si estudiáramos en detalle los beneficios de esa técnica. Salvaríamos muchas vidas…

–esta bien creo, que podríamos experimentar con ella.

dos días Ranma conto lo sucedido a Kurama y a Musse….des pues de eso Musse y Shanpu regresaron al neko haten, y Kurama y Ranma fueron al dojo… Kurama reunió a todos en la sala, pero Ranma espero a fuera.. a que Kurama explicara lo que ocurrió….

–que ocurre hija? Pregunto Nodoka…

–bueno… Ranma esta muerto…

–queeee!, gritaron todos en coro… en ese instante Akane sintió su corazón latir muy rápidamente por el susto.

–pero como, pregunto Kasumi

–bueno no esta muerto. muerto… . el que murió es el Ranma hombre…

–que quieres decir..

–si, explícate… todos estaban muy nerviosos….en ese instante entra Ranko–chan…

–lo que quiere decir Kurama.. es que ya no puedo convertirme en hombre… expreso la pelirroja…

–imposible!. Soun echa agua caliente sobre Ranma…

–ves, te lo dije…

–tal vez no esta lo suficientemente caliente…dijo Genma, mientras intentaba derramar agua hirviendo sobre Ranko.. pero Ranko lo esquiva y da una patada a Genma que lo manda al estanque.. –¿estas loco o que? ¡pudiste quemarme!… Genma en su forma de panda lo intenta de nuevo. pero se detiene al escuchar como una katana se desenvaina detrás del

– si quemas a nuestra hija serás el primer panda calvo en el mundo, ese comentario dio escalofríos a Genma….

–eso quiere decir que ahora serás mujer..por… siempre….wajajaja, Ryoga y Akane se burlan de la chica nueva….

–ríanse si quieren… al menos aun que ahora sea mujer podría vencerlos ambos un una mano atada a la espalda y los ojos vendados….

–que dijiste… los dos en coro…

–vamos Ryoga lanza tu mejor golpe.. te lo devolveré al mil por una….

–no, no puedo golpear a una niña ..

–tal vez ahora sea una niña, pero al menos no soy un fenómeno que se convierte en un cerdito indefenso al mojarse con agua fría, y que necesita de Akane para defenderlo.

–queeeeeeeee!, tres auras de batalla asesinas envuelven la sala…Ryoga queda mudo al ver a tres furiosas mujeres mirándolo…. Y se desmaya al ver como una katana se desenfunda….

–Akane tu lo sabias?..Preguntaron las tres mujeres (Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka) nota, Ryoga fue al baño en su forma porcina cuando se estaban bañando, Kasumi, y cuando se baño Nabiki, y Nodoka.. por separado claro esta..

–bueno yo.. ejemm.. Akane empezó a temblar…cuando tres miradas asesinas se postraron sobre ella

–dime Kurama tu lo sabias?… preguntaron las tres

–ejemm, me acabo de enterar!, bueno Kurama se salvo, ya que como ella acababa de llegar no podía haberlo sabido, al menos eso supusieron ellas..(aunque si lo sabia con lujo de detalle)

–Akane y Ranma, están castigados por tres meces…. Las tres en coro….

–pero si papa y el tío Soun también lo sabían, dijo Ranko, después de eso, Genma y Soun estaban hospitalizados, y bajo cirugía plástica reconstructiva….. y Ryoga tuvo que emprender un gran y largo viaje, hasta que se calmaran las cosas, y evitar ser la cena de los Tendo…. Ranko–chan(Ranma) fue perdonado del castigo, por que el ser una mujer eternamente seria suficiente castigo para el, además, no sabia lo que lo esperaría al cumplirse el primer mes de ser mujer de tiempo completo….(ya saben a que me refiero)

Solo Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka se enteraron de todos los detalles de la transformación de Ranma. Tres días después Shanpu estaba cenando con los Tendo,

–Ranma debe apreciarte mucho como para hacer tal sacrifico por ti, comento Nodoka

–así que no desperdicies la oportunidad que te a dado, agrego Nabiki..

–pues pudo ser peor, dijo Ranko… en ese instante entraron Akane y Ryoga (quien había sido perdonado después de recibir 10000 golpes y firmar por un año de trabajo gratuito para Nabiki), todos quedaron en silencio, después Nodoka y Kasumi fueron a la cocina

–no quiero perder la oportunidad, dijo Nabiki mientras se acercaba a Ranko. Ambos estaban frente a frente.. Mirándose a los ojos –que….que sucede Nabiki.. Pregunto Ranko, pero Nabiki respondió a su pregunta dándole un beso mojado durante 15 segundos…. Ranma quedo paralizado y mas rojo que un tomate… Akane por su parte quedo muy, pero muy enojada , su aura era tan intenso que se podría decir que cualquiera persona común y corriente se asfixiaría y moriría al instante…. Bueno Kurama solo observaba, algo sorprendida

–Por que hiciste eso… no ves que ambas son chicas….pregunto Shanpu

–que acaso quieres darle un beso tu también?… adelante!.. hazlo!… Nabiki contesto.. Guiñándole un ojo

–en serio pregunto Shanpu nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa seductora y haciendo lo mismo que Nabiki….

Kurama sonrió, camino lentamente hacia Ranma y aparto unos centímetros a Shanpu.. para tener espacio para juntar sus labios con los de la pelirroja

Akane no pudo resistir más. La expresión en su rostro era demasiado horrible como para ser descrita por este escritor…. Grito con todas sus fuerzas –Los cuatro son unos PERVERTIDOS!, y salió por la puerta arrastrando a Ryoga….

–wajajajaja…. Nabiki, Shanpu y Kurama no podían parar de reírse de Akane…. Y Ranko aun en shock

–que fue todo eso!. Pregunto Ranko enojada y confundida….mientras se quitaba una cinta adhesiva pegada a su boca

–no es para tanto… solo fue una broma, es todo, tómalo como una venganza contra Akane y p–chan, er digo Ryoga. Después de eso Ranko también comenzó a reír… bueno, Akane se puso celosa, y eso lo ponía contento

–vuelve a ser un hombre pronto Ranma… no puedo esperar para hacerlo sin la cinta.. aun que no tengo problemas en hacerlo ahora… comento Nabiki…

–que… que quieres decir? Ranko se pone roja y retrocede….

Después de eso a Kurama se le ocurrió que si bañaba a Ranko con el nannichuan, podría regresar a la normalidad…. Pero no funciono..

–bueno, no importa, por ahora de nada sirve enojarse o ponerse triste dijo Ranma, (aun que realmente el no pensaba eso, extrañaba ser un hombre)

bueno Ranma estaba en serios apuros… ya que tendría que ir al colegio como mujer todos los días, y seria un problema a la hora de ira a los vestidores o al baño. Afortunadamente, Kurama, Nabiki y Nodoka pudieron convencer a todos que Ranko era la gemela de Kurama…. Y Akane quedo con la amenaza de ser bañada con el nannichuan (agua del estanque del hombre ahogado) si contaba la verdad…. Así que no dijo nada, Nabiki podía ser muy cruel, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ranma se había convertido en Ranko, e iba al colegio como tal…. Akane estaba muy molesta por la situación… y le pidió a Ryoga que retara a Ranma a por el nannichuan, y que si Ranma perdía dejaría el colegio, y el dojo … pero si Ryoga perdía nunca volverá a poner un pie en el dojo, fue la única manera de convencer a Nabiki de que Ranma aceptara los términos del duelo….

El duelo seria al amanecer…. Nabiki y Shanpu pasaron la noche con Ranma por que estaban preocupadas, ya que Ranko era mas débil como que Ranma–kun… al amanecer Shanpu y Nabiki amanecen cada una aun lado de Ranko y abrasándola, y todas están con muy poca ropa…nada en el caso de Shanpu, (en realidad no hicieron nada del tipo xxx, solo era un plan de Nabiki para hacer enojar a Akane) bueno el plan fue un éxito.. Akane se puso roja del enojo aun que por dentro verde de la envidia, Akane derramo un balde de agua fría sobre ellos, para que Ranma saltara de la cama al ver a Shanpu convertida en gato…pero…

–uh, Shanpu?. Eres tu.. Ranma bostezo… y se tumbo de nuevo en la cama, mientras acariciaba a Shampis (Shanpu en forma de gato)–linda gatita susurro…

Akane quedo en shock al ver que Ranma no estaba corriendo y llorando por toda la casa por la presencia de un gato…

–Ranma cuando perdiste tu miedo a los gatos…. Pregunto Nabiki..

–no lo he perdido del todo…, al menos no tengo miedo de Shanpu transformada en gato, por que se que ella es Shanpu, no un gato, pero a un grupo grande de gatos todavía le tengo miedo….

Akane salió enojada de la habitación –Ranma ven al dojo.. que tienes un duelo. *desearía ser yo quien este abrazada a Ranma, pero en su forma de hombre* pensó Akane, Akane sacudió la cabeza * tonta, como que abrazada a el, si tienes a Ryoga que es as gentil y mas hombre*pensó mientras se alejaba

–soy Ranko para ti… respondió la pelirroja… Ranma saco un nyannichuan(agua del estanque de la chica ahogada)de una caja fuerte. Y lo derramo sobre Shanpu, al volver a la normalidad Shanpu, le pregunta… –de donde sacaste eso….

–le pedí a Kurama que me trajera una cura para cada uno de los malditos por las fosas encantadas que conozco, te la quería dar desde que llego, pero no tuve la oportunidad hasta ahora…, Ranko le dio a Shanpu un nannichuan (agua del hombre ahogado) para Musse

–vieron la expresión de Akane cuando vio que Ranma no tenia miedo de Shanpu gata, wajajaja, las chicas se burlaron…en ese momento entra Kurama, a la habitación de Ranko…

–ya esta listo para tu duelo?… pregunto

–si, además tengo algo para ti….Ranma entrega cuatro pergaminos a Kurama estas son las cuatro técnicas sagradas que he desarrollado, guárdalas muy bien, Kurama fue a guardarlas a su habitación, pero no noto a un cerdo que la estaba observando….

Llego la hora del duelo…

Ranko y Ryoga se ponen en pose de combate, Ryoga ataca a Ranko con una serie de golpes pero Ranma los esquiva fácilmente…. Luego Ranko da una patada a Ryoga y lo manda contra la pared, –ahkkk, este se levanta enojado….

–shishihokodan! Ryoga lanza su mejor ataque…

–Mouko takabisha… Ranko lo contrarresta… en ese instante.. Ryoga le dice a ranko.

–hey, Ranma gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi novia, mataste a un dios en el monte fénix solo para salvarla, jajaja, ella solo estaba jugando con tigo, solo eres una basura sabes cada vez que te ponías celoso yo y ella nos burlábamos de ti, o las veces que la rescataste de esos príncipes, yo y ella son besábamos apasionadamente mientras tu recuperabas el aliento después de cada batalla..

–ya callateeeeee! Grito Ranma… mientras lanzaba una patada a Ryoga quien se estrello nueva mente contra la pared… Ranma se sentía herido con esas palabras

–Mouko takabisha! Ranma ataca a Ryoga quien a penas se esta levantando…

–ahhkkkkk, Ryoga cae nuevamente, pero el ataque de Ranma es mas débil que el primero, *el plan esta funcionando* pensó Akane

–Ranma te odio siempre te he odiado, eres una basura, corrías de Shanpu o Ukyo, yo la pasaba bien con Ryoga, me burlaba de ti cuando me ponía a llorar por haber herido mis sentimientos, si que eres débil contra las mujeres, Akane sentía que se le partía el corazón al decir estas palabras, realmente una parte de ella deseaba que Ranma pierda pero inconscientemente la otra deseaba que ganara

–cállate, no quiero oírte Ranma tapa sus oídos, su orgullo estaba siendo echo pedazos… contenía sus lagrimas, para no demostrar debilidad.. Shanpu y Nabiki observan, pero no pueden hacer nada para ayudar a Ranma…

–vamos Ranma, tu puedes.. gritaron ambas prometidas…

–shishihokodan!, Ryoga lanza su ataque con mas fuerza hacia Ranko..

–Mouko takabisha!…. la técnica de Ranko es demasiado débil como para contrarrestar el ataque…

–Ahkkkkkk, Ranma se estrella contra la pared del dojo… Ranma se levanta difícilmente…

–Ryoga acabalo!, grita Akane.. Ryoga usa aquello que ensayo, se imagina su derrota Ranma con Akane besándose apasionadamente….

–perfect shishihokodan! Ryoga prepara su gran ataque contra Ranma… mientras una masa de energía capaz de matar hasta a los a superman

–shishihokod… Ranko–chan esta apunto de contrarrestar rugido del león con rugido de león,…. Pero en ese instante el tiempo se detiene,*que estoy haciendo, yo no soy asi, yo no soy un perdedor, que se deja llevar por sus emociones negativas, esta técnica es basura* Ranma se detiene, el no se rebajara a usar esa técnica.. –ahkkkkkkkk, Ranko grita de dolor

–ranmaaaaaa! Gritan Kurama , Nabiki y Shanpu. Ranko–chan se encuentra en el suelo ensangrentada, se levanta lentamente, cof,cof, tose algo de sangre… las tres chicas cubren a Ranko–chan para detener el encuentro, pero..

–salgan de aquí, aun puedo pelear, no soy un perdedor, –pero,… intentan alegar..

–pero, nada, ya vallase!… las chicas retroceden dejando a Ranko–chan enfrentarse a Ryoga..Akane siente un dolor en el pecho al ver a Ranma en ese estado.

–Perfect shishihokodaaaaaaaan!, Ryoga lanza su ataque con mas fuerza aun… pero….

–Megami ni Shinpaaaaan! (el juicio de la diosa), Ranma arroja un remolino de energía negro desde sus manos, arrasando el shishihokodan de Ryoga, Akane siente un escalofrió al ver semejante técnica,… ahkkkkkkkk, Ryoga grita de dolor, Ryoga cae al suelo prácticamente desnudo la técnica había arazado con su ropa, y dejando cortadas en todo su cuerpo

–Ryogaaaaaaaaaaa!, grito Akane… fue a ver que aun siguiera vivo… Akane quedo horrorizada al ver el daño que recibió Ryoga, tenia cortadas en todo su cuerpo….. perdía mucha sangre… Akane lloraba…Ranma veía la escena, una mirada triste se cruzo con la de Akane *desearía no tener que haber utilizado esa técnica* Ranma se acerco lentamente, su mirada se torno fría como la de un asesino…

–por favor detente! Dijo Akane quien no se atrevía a enfrentarse a Ranma al ver su mirada, ella pensaba que Ranma la mataría con un solo ataque si quisiera, y lloro pensando que era el fin de ryoga …. Pero…

Ranma acostó a Ryoga boca para arriba se arrodillo a un costado de el y coloco su mano derecha sobre el chico moribundo , –Seppuku!, susurro, luego un aura negro lo envolvió en forma de espiral e igual que con Shanpu, las heridas de Ryoga fueron sanando rápidamente,. Ryoga empezó a recobrar el conocimiento… Ranma miro a Akane, y dijo –el estará bien….luego sonrió, Akane vio esa sonrisa cálida que le mostraba la pelirroja, y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pechó, algo le decía en su interior "Que has hecho…nunca encontraras a alguien como el otra vez, dile que lo amas, y vuelve con el" ... pero Akane no escucho a la voz en su interior… –te odio, solo esas palabras salieron de Akane

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero le halla gustado este capitulo….**

**Cual será la respuesta de Ranma?**

**Ranma se quedara como mujer para siempre?**

**Akane se arrepentirá de su decisión?**

**Que pasaros con los pergaminos prohibidos que Ranma le dio a Kurama?**


	6. Confucion

**Capitulo 6: Confucion**

Ranma acostó a Ryoga boca para arriba sesento sobre sus rodillas a un costado de el y coloco su mano derecha sobre el chico moribundo , –Seppuku!, susurro, luego un aura negro lo envolvió en forma de espiral e igual que con Shanpu, las heridas de Ryoga fueron sanando rápidamente,. Ryoga empezó a recobrar el conocimiento… Ranma miro a Akane, y dijo –el estará bien….luego sonrió, Akane vio esa sonrisa cálida que le mostraba la pelirroja, y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pechó, algo le decía en su interior "Que has hecho…nunca encontraras a alguien como el otra vez, dile que lo amas, y vuelve con el" ... pero Akane no escucho a la voz en su interior… –te odio, solo esas palabras salieron de Akane

–es una lastima Akane…por que yo…yo…te…(Ranma traga saliva)..yo te a…–tu que?, Akane interrumpió, –yo…yo..no es nada, olvídalo. Ranma se retracto y no dijo lo que iba decir *Por que?.. porque no puedo decírselo! *pensó, mientras salía del dojo….

–Ranma, espera!… Nabiki y Shanpu salen tras Ranma.

–Ryoga estas bien.

–si…, maldito Ranma, de donde abra sacado esa técnica…. Además, de ganarme… me salvo.. que humillación!

–no te preocupes Ryoga… la próxima vez, estarás preparado… y la próxima vez… le ganare a Kurama!…

–la próxima vez ganaremos… agrego Ryoga

–jajaja, eso es lo que ustedes creen!.. ni Ranma ni yo utilizamos el 100% en una pelea…. Solo estábamos jugando con ustedes… mira esto, estas muñequeras, absorben el 50% del poder que usamos en batalla, lo cual quiere decir.. que nuestra fuerza y velocidad se reduce a la mitad y por esa razón… no te derrote tan rápido en aquel encuentro

– ja.. solo estas alardeando…

–eso crees…. Quieres probarme?..Empieza un enfrentamiento entre las dos chicas… Akane ataca con todas sus fuerzas… pero no logra tocar a Kurama…

–je..ni siquiera estuviste cerca de tocarme.. Kurama en tono burlón..

–si pero, tu tampoco me tocaste… jeje, no eres tan fuerte como creías…

–Eso crees!… mira hacia allá, –¿eh? Ryoga, que te pasa… Ryoga esta en el piso mareado, por la hemorragia nasal que tuvo… en ese instante entra Nabiki y…. –jajaja, Nabiki se rie a carcajadas..

–pero que ocurre Nabiki?, que es tan gracioso?.

–mira tu ropa!... Akane mira… pero… kyaaaaaaaaaa, Akane se pone colorada como un tomate, y sale corriendo del dojo a su habitación, al ver que esta completamente desnuda..

–espera Akane! Ryoga va tras ella arrastrándose,(ya que esta muy mareado)… Nabiki y Kurama se quedan solas en el dojo…

–creo que se te paso la mano un poco, Nabiki regaño Kurama

–discúlpame, creo que no debí ser tan ruda con tu hermana… pero no puedo soportar como trata a Ranma, aun cuando el trata de ser amable… y me dijo que no le hiciera nada….

Han pasado dos días desde que desde la pelea de Ranma y Ryoga…

En el instituto Furinkan…

–Kurama –chan, Ranma tampoco va venir hoy? Pregunto Daisuke.

–bueno… es posible que Ranma ya no vuelva nunca… contesto Kurama

–oyeron eso!... – no les parece raro que cuando Ranma desapareció, apareció otra hermana suya.. si además, es idéntica a la forma de chica de Ranma… si además, Ranko tiene la misma personalidad de Ranma…. En el colegio empezaron las sospechas…

Un grupo de chicas para aclarar sus dudas llevaron a Ranko, al baño de mujeres.. y le derramaron agua caliente… y…. – por que hicieron eso? Grito la pelirroja enojada…

–discúlpanos, es que creímos que podrías ser Ranma .

–quien yo, jajaja, que gracioso, Ranma esta de viaje por china! * uf, de la que me salve* pensó Ranma, al notar que no se había convertido en hombre… por primera vez se alegro de su situación…

Mientras en el dojo… Ryoga se infiltro secretamente en la habitación de Kurama. *que será lo que le dio Ranma a Kurama?* entro a buscar por todas partes… y encontró una tabla hueca en el piso, la removió y encontró 2 rollos (pergaminos)… – al fin los encontré.. los reviso uno decía "kami no mukui", y el otro "megami no shinpan", *esa es el nombre de la técnica que utilizo Ranma en nuestra pelea *.. –jeje..te ganare con tu propia técnica… Ryoga copio los pergaminos, y luego los guardo en su lugar, al día siguiente Ryoga salió para entrenar, y aprender las técnicas, para poder vencer a Ranma. Mientras Akane pensaba en du habitación sobre lo que le dijo a Ranma… *te odio*, ella sabia que no era cierto, y que ella no lo odiaba… y que Ranma solo estaba tratando de ser amable, aun después de la sucia trampa que la habían pre preparado, esas palabras realmente hirieron a Ranma… después recordó.. lo que Ranma estuvo apunto de decirle… hasta que ella la interrumpió…

Flash back

… –te odio, solo esas palabras salieron de Akane

–es una lastima Akane…por que yo…yo…te…(Ranma traga saliva)..yo te a…–tu que?, Akane interrumpió, –yo…yo..no es nada, olvídalo

Fin de flash back…

Masaka!(no puede ser, imposible, etc!), no será que tal vez….. Akane, sintió que algo oprimía su pecho fuertemente, * –imposible, no, el no podría estar…tratando de decir eso… o.. si?* de todos modos tengo que disculparme…. (Akane comienza abrir los ojos)

Mas tarde en el instituto…case 2 –f

Buenas tardes alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante… el proviene de china, asique sean amables con ella….

–hola yo ser Xian –Poo(Shanpu)

–¿eh?... todos en coro…

–miren Shanpu, en nuestra escuela.. genial, ella es muy hermosa… per, que no es la prometida de Ranma. Todos esos comentarios se escucharon en la clase.. que importa, oí que se fue de viaje a china! Shanpu,

–Ranko –chan, yo sentarme a lado tuyo… se sentó cerca de la ventana, a lado de Ranko. Shanpu podía puede parecer una chica tonta, pero era tan astuta como Nabiki,.. bueno, casi, asique no fue a abrasar a Ranma, diciendo airein, o cosas pacidas ya que descubrirían que Ranma es Ranko…

–o esto es genial, primero Ukyo, y ahora Shanpu, quien sigue? Kodachi?... al día siguiente…en el instituto..

–alumnos, hoy tendrán una compañera nueva…

–que? Otra vez, si solo ayer llego Shanpu.

–jojojo, soy Kodachi Kuno, y quiero darle una sorpresa a mi Ranma cuando vuelva de su viaje….

–uy! para que hable?, Akane se golpea la cabeza contra su mesa…

–creo que, si vuelvo a se hombre me cambiare de instituto.. dijo Ranma entre dientes.. para que nadie lo oyera…. En las segunda hora era la Prof. Hinako… dando su habitual clase de ingles, y Ranko, tomando su habitual siesta del día.. hasta que…

–Srta. Ranko despierte..

–que, que pasa donde estoy?

–señorita Ranko puede traducir, el texto en la pizarra, y limpieza la baba del rostro

–¿EH? Si bueno.. dice…thumb.., Ranko se oprime el pecho.., siente como su corazón late mas fuerte… y empieza a sentir mucho dolor ahkkkkkkkk, comienza a ver borros, ..cof..cof, empieza toser, y le cuesta mucho trabajo respirar… cae al piso..

–Señorita Ranko, que tiene, despierte

–ahhhhhhhh, las chicas comienzan a gritar… Akane comienza a preocuparse…. Y acude a levantarla del suelo, la acompañan Kurama, Ukyo y Shanpu. Llevan a Ranko a la enfermería….Nabiki va tan pronto escucha lo sucedido… Ranko, esta en cama, descansando, y rodeado de sus prometidas, y su ex prometida.

–que sucedió, pregunta Nabiki preocupada..

–no lose, estaba bien, hablando y de repente comenzó a oprimir su pecho, y a gritar, luego se desmayo.

*que estará pasando, de repente Ranma desaparece por 2 semanas, lastimado, luego desapareció, por 4 días, según el estaba en el hospital, luego, desapareció nuevamente por casi dos semanas, y dice que ya no puede convertirse en hombre, luego esa extraña técnica que utilizo para vencer a Ryoga, y esa otra que utilizo para curarlo* Akane, estaba sospechando que había gato encerrado,

–creo que será mejor que regrese a clases dijo Akane, salió por la puerta, y se apoyó por la puerta para escuchar que decían..

–que le esta pasando Ranma, primero no puede volver a ser hombre, y luego, le pasa esto, pregunto Ukyo…Kurama ve que ya no puede seguir ocultando la verdad… asi que..

–bueno, Ranma creo dos técnicas basadas en la esencia del hombre y de la mujer, "kami no mukui" y "megami no shinpan" ambas son de ataque, y son muy poderosas, dependiendo del sexo, podrás utilizar una o la otra, pero Ranma al ser la mitad de ambos puede utilizarlas ambas sin importar la forma que tenga, además creo una tercera, cuyo nombre desconozco, es una mescla de ambas… si comparamos la tercera con las dos primeras, es como comparar una vela con la luz del sol, pero una técnica así tiene un precio muy alto…

–un precio muy alto, a que te refieres….

–bueno, esa técnica mescla ambas esencias, al mezclarse ambos auras, van destruyendo los órganos internos del usuario, descarando sus músculos, brazos, piernas, torso, terminan con cientos de cortadas, es una técnica de auto sacrificio, para matar al enemigo de un solo golpe, Ranma me explico que esta técnica, destruye al enemigo a nivel celular, es una técnica de la cual no hay salvación, al usarla por primera vez Ranma casi muere…

–no creo que ese tipo de técnicas, valga la pena usar.. comento Ukyo,

–lose, pero el dijo que esa técnica ya perdió su objetivo, y que nunca seria necesaria.

–cual ser el objetivo terrible técnica? Pregunto Shanpu.

–es la de proteger algo mu valioso para Ranma

–y que ser, pregunto nuevamente Shanpu…

–Es un secreto de Ranma….no puedo decírtelo…

–Eso explica por que ha estado en el hospital varias veces pero porque se volvió mujer permanentemente..

–bueno eso se debe otra técnica..

–que otra más?, interrumpió Ukyo?

*valla supongo que Ryoga la tendría difícil, si Ranma no hubiera pedido su esencia masculina*pensó Akane quien escuchaba atrás de la puerta

–bueno la cuarta técnica "Seppuku", sirve para curar, el explico que solo esa técnica puede salvarte de la tercera, consiste en expandir el aura negro(de mujer), por todo el cuerpo, y este va curando cada herida a nivel celular, pero al hacer eso, su aura femenino fue devorando a su aura masculino, y por eso elimino su esencia de hombre.

–que lo que le ocurrió ahora, es causa de esa técnica también?.. me refiero, a eso de desmayarse en clase

–bueno, si, hace dos días Ranma peleo con Ryoga, y gano utilizando el megami no shinpan, y luego uso el Seppuku, para salvarlo, pero…. Al parecer, su cuerpo no se acostumbra aun, esa técnica casi lo mata, después de haberla utilizado con Ryoga, fue a su habitación el le paso lo mismo que ahora…

Al escuchar eso Akane, se quedo helada, cayo sobre sus rodillas la suelo y soltó una lagrima, pensando, en la forma que trato a Ranma después de curar a Ryoga.. luego se levanta y en vez de regresar a clases decide volver a casa.. en ese instante… ahkkkkk, Ranma grita de dolor, siente como si se estuviera quemando….

–Ranma!, que tienes, las chicas intentan hacer que Ranma deje de moverse en la cama, durante unos instantes, Ranma regresa a su forma original… pero luego vuelve a ser mujer…. Ranma se calma y queda dormido nuevamente…. Una hora después Ranma despierta sin recordar nada de lo que ocurrió en clase… luego de que se entera de que volvió a ser hombre por unos instantes se alegro tanto que invito a comer helado a todas sus prometidas….

Esa noche en el dojo…. Akane llama a Ranma ambos entran al dojo, y sierran las puertas… todos se ponen a escuchar a escondidas que es lo que pasa…. Soun y Genma , derraman lagrimas de alegría, con la esperanza de una reconciliación…

-que sucede Akane?

-solo… quería disculparme por lo del otro día en el dojo,

-que quieres decir?

-bueno no debí tratarte de esa forma, y gracias por salvar a Ryoga. Akane salió del dojo tras decir estas palabras…

-¿uh?, Ranma no entiende que esta pasando, en fin el solo volvió a la sala, a comer… al dia siguiente

Ryoga volvió por la revancha…. -Prepárate Ranma hoy será tu fin!

-si..si lo que tu digas… pero te advierto hoy si peleare con el 100%,…

-no digas estupideces siempre usas el 100%, pero, hoy tengo dos técnicas nuevas, no sabes lo que te espera … ambos se ponen en posición de combate…

-megami no shinpan!, Ryoga no pierde tiempo y utiliza la técnica de Ranma desde el principio…

-que!..no puede ser… Ranma se aterra por unos instantes… pero, la energía que Ryoga acumulaba era color dorada… no negra como se suponía debía ser.. Ranma sonrió.. y

-Ranma esta en el suelo, inconsciente…

-no que no habías usado el 100%... en ese instante Ranma se levanta…

-eres un idiota Ryoga.. esta técnica, solo sirve si el usuario es una mujer…el aura de un hombre, no es lo suficientemente ligero como para ejecutar esta técnica, no puede ser comprimido de tal manera que los remolinos sean tan delgados como la punta de una aguja, y no tiene filo lo que has echo soleos una imitación barata, que solo sirve para empujar a tu enemigo…Ranma se mueve a una velocidad nunca antes vista. En un parpadeo esta detrás de Ryoga…

-eres lento Ryoga…Ranma da una patada a Ryoga.. y lo manda a volar contra la pared….

-Ryoga!, grita Akane…

-te lo dije Akane, no usaba el 100% de su poder…

*pero, es imposible, que tan poderoso es realmente..*pensó Ryoga mientas se levantaba.

Bueno, tal vez el megami no shinpan no le sea de ayuda a un hombre pero no es la única tecnoca que poseo! Kami no mukui!, Ryoga lanza una ráfaga de energía dorada contra Ranma… pero…

-a que le estas apuntando Ryoga…

-que.. Ranma esquivo el ataque de Ryoga, nuevamente y lo golpe con el truco de las castañas calientes durante 10s (equivale a 3000 golpes en 10 segundos), luego una patada al rostro y lo manda a volar contra la pared… y queda inconsciente…

-he, nunca podrás ganarme, sino mejoras tu velocidad, no pase dos semanas en las montañas en vano, Ranma se acerca a Ryoga, lo levanta con una mano y… -dime como aprendiste mis técnicas…. Donde conseguiste los pergaminos…

-de la habitación de Kurama….

-que!, Kurama toma una mazo y aplasta a Ryoga contra el piso,

-Ryoga estas bien…

-no entiendo por que perdí?, dijo Ryoga…

-no esperarías vencerme con mi propia técnica, yo la invente. Y se sus defectos, aun que el único defecto de esta técnica es la que posee toda técnica… el usuario…

-que querer decir?, pregunto Shanpu.

-bueno, cuando yo la utilizo, la velocidad que Ryoga no posee, por eso yo gane!.thumb.. en ese instante Ranma volvió a sentir ese fuerte dolor en su pecho, ahkKKKK. Ranma sentía que se quemaba…. En ese instante, un aura de batalla dorado lo rodeo en forma de espiral, pero este era mas intenso que antes…. Luego el aura negro… -ahkkkkkkkkkkk, Ranma grita de dolor, siente que se quema, corre al estanque en el patio y se lanza… pero al salir del agua…..

-Ranma!… volviste a la normalidad!...Ranma se fija en su cuerpo y….

-soy hombre… soy hombre otra vez, yahooooo!, Ranma corre por todos lados, se acerca a Shanpu, y la abraza fuertemente, - regrese a la normalidad…

-felicidades Ranma, le dice Shanpu, mientras lo abraza… luego Ranma abraza a Kasumi, Kurama, su padre, Soun, a su madre, Nabiki, Akane ,Ryoga, al vecino, al perro del vecino..etc., etc.,

-valla si que se puso contento, dijo su madre… nadie noto que Akane estaba sonrojada por que Ranma la había abrazado, después de haber corrido como loco por todo merina… Ranma regreso al dojo, saco el nannichuan y se lo entrega Ryoga y Akane…

-espera, por que nos das esto, des pues de todo Ryoga perdió?

-estoy demasiado feliz, que me siento generoso, además, de esa forma espero que Ryoga ya no venga con su Ranma Saotome prepárate morir, en ese instante se acerca Nabiki y…. le da a Ranma un beso, largo y mojado, Nabiki puede sentir el corazón de Ranma latir fuertemente,…

-por que hiciste eso?, pregunto Ranma sonrojado y avergonzado….Ranma noto que Ryoga y Akane habían desaparecido

-siempre quise hacer eso, comento Nabiki mientras se alejaba lentamente….

Cuando Nabiki se alejo, y nadie estaba viendo a Ranma Shanpu, se acerco e hiso lo mismo… Ranma estaba en shock, se quedo toda la noche pensando en lo que había sucedido….

*Nabiki es linda, es amable, a veces un puede ser muy egoísta , ambiciosa, y hasta a tratado de venderme o alquilarme, pero nunca me a golpeado, por otra parte Shanpu, es hermosa, muy alegre, nunca me vendería o cambiaria, per suele ser muy obstinada, y asesina.. además me a golpeado varias veces, a Akane toda vía la amo, pero ella esta con Ryoga, aun que podría tratar de recuperarla…ahh, que debo hacer…* Ranma esta confundido, ya que antes tenia muy claro que amaba a Akane … pero últimamente… a empezado asentir algo por Nabiki y Shanpu. Además también estaba Ukyo… por primera vez Ranma dudaba de a quien elegir…

-bueno, por el momento será mejor no elegir, si elijo a una lastimo a otra.. que debo hacer!

**Fin del cap. 6, este estuvo bien cortito, xq tenia que planear bien el siguiente paso, el cap. 7, y bueno,**

**A quien elegirá Ranma?**

**Alguna vez utilizara su técnica final?**

**Con quien prefieren ustedes que se quede Ranma?**

**Akane escuchara a su corazón, envés de a su orgullo?**


	7. Escama de dragón

**Capitulo 7: Escama de dragón…..**

Ranma sigue confundido, por que ya no esta seguro de sus sentimientos… y por el momento decide que es mejor no tomar una decisión…

Dos días después de que Ranma recupero su forma original… Genma y soun fueron arrastrados por Happosai a un viaje de entrenamiento… y Nodoka decidió ir a visitar a algunos familiares…. Y Ranma , Akane, Ryoga, Nabiki, Kurama y Kasumi, se quedaron solos en el dojo…..

ese día en el colegio…

-que?, como que Ranko se transfirió de instituto!…

-si… es que le dieron una beca para estudiar en San Ecchi, y no pudo rechazar esa oportunidad… bueno ella es un chica con grandes ambiciones.

-si.. supongo que Furinkan no tiene el mismo nivel que San Ecchi.. mas tarde en clases

-Ranma se sentara a lado mío…

-no, se sentará conmigo….. Kodachi y Ukyo pelean por Ranma…..

-será mejor que lo decida Ranma….dice Kodachi

-que yo?.. yo por que?

-creo que Ranma debió venir como Ranko-chan, comento Shanpu, quien descubrió que observar como las otras se pelean por Ranma era mas divertido que pelear por el… ya que de todos modos Ranma escaparía…. Y la pelea seria inutil

-anda elige como un hombre.. y deja de huir siempre de tomar decisiones…Kurama lo regaño

-ejem.. bueno.. yo elijo a…..- miren es Inuyasha …

-que donde?… donde?, Ranma escapa mientras las chicas buscan el chico con orejas de perro… y sube a la azotea a tomar su habitual siesta, pero encuentra a Akane y Ryoga brazados….. generalmente Ranma sentiría muchos celos y rabia… pero esta vez era diferente… el mismo ya no sabia lo que sentía…-Ranma!, vienes a molestar?... pregunto Akane…

-que, no te es suficiente con tus cuarenta y tantas prometidas, agrego Ryoga

-ehm ,… bueno… yo, solo estaba de paso, por favor continúen yo ya me voy…. Dijo Ranma mientras saltaba desde la azotea, al patio de la escuela… *definitivamente, debo cambiarme de instituto*pensó Ranma mientras se escapaba del colegio… Akane no entendía que estaba pasando, Ranma actuaba muy raro….. "aunque Akane halla cambiado a Ranma por Ryoga… aun asi Ranma solia mostrar un gesto de desagrado al verlos juntos.. pero hoy no"

Mientras Ryoga y Akane están haciendo romance en la azotea…. Ranma siguió su camino al neko haten, ya que Shanpu estaba en la escuela, Ukyo y Kodachi, y no lo molestarían en un buen rato…. O hasta que terminen las clases…

-Auxilio! Una chica choca con Ranma…. Y ambos terminan en el piso

-ran..Ranma-kun, gracias a dios eres tu.. Por favor tienes que ayudarme!

-A... Akari?... no te veía desde hace un buen rato… (akari es la prometida de Ryoga en el manga)

-ahí esta captúrenla… unos tipos vestidos con ropas chinas color negro, y con tatuajes de dragón en sus rostros.. rodean a Ranma y Akari …

-que hacemos con el muchacho?

-no lo necesitamos… mátenlo… no debemos dejar testigos…

-que?... que esta pasando? Pregunta Ranma…

-después te explico… ahora tenemos que escapar!... pero ambos están totalmente rodeados… no hay escapatoria…

-jeje… no podrán escapar… hasta ahora nadie a escapado del grupo escama de dragón…

-rayos… tendré que pelear… Ranma reparte puños y patadas… pero el líder saca una arma calibre 45….. pas.. pas… - Ieeeee!, (nooo!) Akari grita aterrada… boom se escucha un cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo…

-estas bien Akari?… pregunta Ranma

-Ran.. Ranma estas bien.. no te dispararon?...

- soy mas rápido que las balas!, Ranma alardeo…

-entonces que es eso que tienes en el brazo… Akari toca la herida…

-auchi!, eso duele, es de cuando salte de la azotea del colegio, no vi el clavo por la pared

-ah!, bueno, debemos escondernos.. hay mas por ahí… ambos cuidaron de que no los siguieran y fueron al dojo…

-Bien… por que te perseguían esos tipos…. Bueno… mi abuelo medio esto antes de morir…..

-uno pergamino?… que contiene?… Ranma abre y ve el contenido…- pero esto es….-que es esto? No lo entiendo… son letras occidentales, pero no parece ser inlges o español…

-este pergamino perteneció a al emperador Chino.. Xian fu Zeng (no se lo que significa solo use un juego de palabras ^_^)… y revela donde esta oculto el tesoro perdido del emperador… el cual es capas de privar al mundo de su voluntad… y de su libertad…. Si la obtienen.. podrán esclavizar a todo el mundo …

-dime… es esa la razón por la que tu abuelo, te pidió que encontraras a una hombre fuerte para que sea tu esposo?

-si… crei que Ryoga era el indicado pero al parecer… tiene otra mujer… a estado evitándome… y como vas con Akane…

-bueno. Ya que mencionas lo de Ryoga….Ranma le cuenta las ultimas noticias y…..

-que?... ese estúpido cerdo…. Akari libera una aura de batalla azul….-cuando lo encuentre tendrá que explicarme algunas cosas…..

-ejem.. si… por que no te calmas… dice Ranma intimidado..

-haaf.. Akari suspira… parece que Ryoga no era el tipo de persona que yo creía…. parece que tendré que pedirle a Katsunishiki que me busque otro prometido (Katsunishiki es el cerdo luchador de sumo de Akari… consultar tomo 30 del manga)

-sip… … el problema es conseguir a alguien que se lo suficiente mente fuerte como para vencerlo… Akari mira fijamente a Ranma…y…..

-Oh..o…., Ranma al percatarse de eso retrocede lentamente… siente el sudor recorrer su frente…..uhg.. Ranma traga saliva…*lo ultimo que necesito es otra prometida…*piensa mietras intenta escapar pero es demasiado tarde…Akari salta sobre Ranma… y lo abraza fuerte mente…

-Ranma como has vencido a Ryoga muchas veces… eso te hace mi prometido oficial!.

*o no! Por que a mi!... *…ak…Akari… yo…yo…Ranma se pone nervioso..-yo….

-wajjajaja… Akari se rie a carcajadas…. En serio te lo creiste?...solo bromeaba…

-oye… casi haces que me de un infarto…..

-bueno… volvamos al tema del pergamino….necesito ocultarme por un tiempo..y…..

-claro…. No te preocupes… puedes quedarte en el dojo… yo me encargare de protegerte de esos tipos….

-enserio… no será problema…

-nah… no te preocupes… para eso somos amigos. No?...

-gracias. Ranma… Akari salta sobre Ranma y lo abrasa…. Pero en ese instante…..

-A…Akari… que haces aquí…? Y con Ranma… Ryoga se pone furioso al ver a la supuesta parejita…

-raaaanmaaa… como te atreves a poner tus manos sobre mi….

-tu que?... interrumpe Akari…

-yo soy tu prometido!...

-que no estas comprometido con Akane?... pregunta Akari….

-si… pero.. tu también eres mi prometida….entonces… splash…. Ryoga reside una cachetada….departe de Akari,…

-tu no eres nada mio… que piensas que puedes tenernos a ambas….

-es…. Es que… no es justo… por que Ranma puede tener 5 prometidas….. y yo solo una?.. pregunta Ryoga molesto…..

-Oye!... no me compares contigo…. Yo nunca pedí tener una prometida…. Son ellas las que se me pegan como moscas…. Además….y nunca pretendí quedarme con todas….en ese instante entra Akane y…. Ryoga-kun… vamos sube a mi habitación tenemos que estudiar ...lo toma del brazo… y esboza una sonrisa… hasta que noto a Akari mirándola con cara asesina… ..Akari… no necesitaba desahogarse…. Así que para vengarse…. Toma a Ranma del brazo..y.. cariñosamente…. Le dice…

-Ranma-kun… continuemos lo que no terminamos a noche….

-que?... Ryoga y Akane molestos y celosos

-¿eh?... de que hablas… pregunta Ranma con cara avergonzada….

-Ranma-kun… no me agás decirlo frente a ellos…Akari arrastra a Ranma hasta la habitación….. Ryoga y Akane se quedan mirando con rabia a la supuesta parejita….

Esa misma noche… después de cenar…. Como Akari no podía volver a casa… se quedo en el dojo… y para estar seguros… ella se quedo con Ranma en su habitación….. pero obviamente…. Ranma sabia que alguien podría malinterpretar la situación asi que decidió dormir convertido en chica…

Son las tres de la madrugad….. Akari esta teniendo un sueño muy bonito… esta soñando con su príncipe encantado…. Y se mueve mucho…. mientras en su habitación… alguien entra por la ventana… la persona que entra tiene el cabello largo y marrón.. estaba cubierta con un saco negro que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo…. *esta es mi oportunidad…. Para atrapar a Ran-chan…*pensó, Ukyo…. Se acerco lentamente al bulto que estaba e el futon (es la cama de en la que suelen dormir los campistas)…. *esta es la única manera de atrapar a Ranma definitivamente* pensó … mientras se quitaba el saco…. Dejando su cuerpo cubierto con un camisón trasparente y nada debajo de el…luego se metió en el futon …. Tomo a la persona que estaba durmiendo puso sus manos en su rostro… se acerco lentamente…. Y le dio un beso al despertar la otra persona…*pero que esta pasando….* alguien la estaba besando…. Pensó en gritar y salir corriendo, pero le estaban gustando los besos… así que decidió no decir nada..* por un ratito mas y también* pensó, luego comenzó a besarlo también….. se besaban a apasionadamente… de vez en cuando un gemido se oía… empezaron a acariciarse…. Y tocarse…. Y repente…. Boeing… Ukyo toco algo suave… algo familiar….decido tocarlo nuevamente para saber que era… boing….boing…- kyaa!... se escucho el gemido de un chica, en es instante alguien entra por la puerta y prende la luz… queda en shock.. deja caer su baso de leche…..

Ukyo….mira hacia la puerta y ve a…. –Ran… Ran-chan, entonces mira a la persona a la que estaba besando y….

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….. ambas chicas gritan de susto…. Todos en la casa…van corriendo a ver que pasa….

-Ranma que le has hecho a Akari?.. pregunta Ryoga molesto a lo lejos

-Ranma pervertido grita Akane a lo lejos…. Al llegar ven a Akari y Ukyo.. con muy poca ropa… sudando… y la mano de Ukyo sigue en el pecho de Akari…. Ambas están mas rojas que un tomate…. – pero que?.. Ryoga y Akane… también quedan asombrados….

-Ukyo… Akari no sabia que ustedes tenían esos gustos dijo Nabiki antes de matarse de La risa…. Y aprovecho para tomarles una foto… ya que las chicas todavía estaban en shock…. Y no se habían movido ni un centímetro… Ranma solo se quedo mirándolas con cara de asombro…

Al día siguiente….. Ranma, Kurama y Akari fueron a por el tesoro. Viajaron por dos dias, pero al fin llegaron al lugar… a un templo escondido bajo el monte fuji, pero no se percataron de que los estaban siguiendo…. El templo tenia mas de 1000 años de antigüedad, y era la primera vez en esos mil años que alguien entraba….. no fue la gran cosa,, no dieron ni dos pasos, y unas 3000 flechas se dispararon por las paredes, que Ranma y Kurama evitaron con gran facilidad, mientras Akari los esperaba a fuera…. Mas adentro, encontraron 7 estatuas, cada uno de un guerrero diferente, pero no les prestaron atención y fueron directo a por el tesoro, que estaba en un altar de piedra, era un Brazalete de oro en forma de dragón, lo tomaron y…. una gran roca cayo del techo….. Kurama y Ranma corrieron, por un camino largo, y angosto no había donde esconderse,…. Aun que ambos olvidaron que podrían haber destruido la roca con un solo dedo, lograron escapar, la roca se quedo atorada en la entrada a la habitación donde estaban las estatuas….. al llegar al centro de la habitación,… la salida se cerro, y las estatuas empezaron a moverse… ..

-o no, por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado, se quejo Kurama….

-Por que asi, es mas divertido! Contesto Ranma….

-si tienes razón, agrego Kurama…. Ambos fuero rodeados por las estatuas… una de las estatuas ataco a Ranma con una espada, pero este la esquivo… y -Mouko takabisha!... Ranma destruyo la estatua, pero causo un temblor, y casi se viene abajo todo el templo…

-Onii-chan que torpe eres, casi nos matas a los dos!, Kurama regaño a Ranma…

-disculpa! One-chan , parece que tendremos que pelear a la antigua…. Otra estatua ataca a Kurama con una laza, manda miles de ataques, pero ella los esquiva, y le saca la cabeza a la estatua de un golpe…..

-nada mal…. Pero intenta hacer esto,… Ranma patea a otra estatua, y esta se parte por la mitad…

-eso no fue nada…. Mira esto… y asi siguieron hasta que ya no quedo ninguna estatua…. Des pes de encontrarse con otras 20 estatuas en el camino, y esquivar flechas, lanzas, estacas y evitar se rostizados por el magma que salía del suelo, ambos llegaron a la salida….

-por que tardaron tanto! Pregunto Akari…

-No preguntes!… los dos hermanos en coro….

-Bueno aquí esta el brazalete…. Dijo Ranma, en ese instante fueron rodeados por unos 100 sujetos….

-Gracias por hacer el trabajo sucio por nosotros… dijo el jefe, tenia como unos 3 metros de altura… y era muy musculoso… - ahora entréguenme el brazalete, o los aplastare…. Ranma y Kurama se miraron fijamente…. En ese instante Ranma se acuesta a tomar una siesta y dice… -Kurama , avísame cuando termines…..

-que!, acaso esta subestimándome…. El gigante se enfurece y saca una espada gigante, y la agita con fuerza, intenta darle a Ranma que estaba tomando una siesta … pero….

-Megami no Ryu!. "el dragón de la diosa" Un remolino de ki negro, salió de las manos de Kurama… era como la técnica original de Ranma pero…. Este no solo ataco al gigante, sino que también….. a los otros cien que estaban, era como un dragón moviéndose en espiral… al ver esto Ranma queda sorprendido….. como si lo vieran superado…..

-Onee-chan, eres grandiosa, controlas el ki negro, mucho mejor que yo dijo Ranma orgulloso de su hermana menor…. –no solo dominaste el "Megami no Shinpan" sino que también, creaste tu propia técnica…

-no… no fue nada, todo fue gracias a la técnica que me enseñaste Onii-chan.. dijo Kurama sonrojada…

-Creo que debemos destruir esa cosa ahora… dijo Ranma…

-no es algo que se destruya tan fácilmente… Agrego Akari… ya lo han intentado todo…. Y no pudieron destruir el brazalete…

-bueno mejor volvamos a casa…. Tenemos que preguntarle a la Anciana si como destruimos esta cosa ….. los tres regresaron al dojo esperando poder relajarse, y cenar tranquila mente pero…..

-pero.. que diablos pasó aquí?... pregunto Ranma asustado…..

-Akane!, Nabiki!,.. Kasumi!, gritaba el chico de la trenza mientras corría por un destrozado dojo…. Al entrar al dojo encontró vio Akane sentada sobre sus rodillas… llorando….

-Akane….Akane que paso… donde están Kasumi y Nabiki?

-Estamos bien Ranma… se escucho a sus espaldas…. Son Nabiki y Kasumi

-Na..Nabiki, que pasó, por que el dojo esta destruido….

-no estoy, segura, pero un grupo que se hace llamar escamas de dragón vino a buscarte, empezaron a destruir todo, Ryoga los enfrento, los venció a todos, pero el líder, un hombre alto de cabello largo color plateado, lucho contra Ryoga… era tan veloz…. Que Ryoga ni siquiera lo vio venir, ese hombre era tan fuerte que recibió un golpe directo del Kami no Mukui, y ni siquiera lo sintió… ese hombre uso una técnica muy extraña y dejo a Ryoga moribundo en el piso, se lo llevo y dijo que si no le entregabas lo que recogiste en el monte Fuji, lo mataría, y luego vendría por nosotros…. En ese instante Akane se levanta… toma a Ranma del cuello y le dice…..

-todo es tu culpa… por tu culpa se llevaron a Ryoga…. Luego le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas… y dijo –ojala nunca te hubiera conocido., y se dio la vuelta

Ranma se levanta del suelo… -no te preocupes Akane, será la ultima vez que me vez.. dijo Ranma derramando una lagrima… al oír las palabras de Ranma Akane también derramo una lagrima, ya que Ranma hablaba con toda sinceridad, pero no volteo a verlo, y no vio las lagrimas de Ranma

-no te preocupes Ranma. Iremos lo rescataremos y luego destruiremos esta cosa, dijo Kurama luego abraso a Ranma… en ese instante Ranma dice… -lo siento Kurama… y la deja inconsciente.

-Ranma pero que haces? Pregunta Nabiki…

-esos tipos son muy peligrosos… no puedo arriesgarla de esa manera… Nabiki por favor cuida a mi hermana…. Ranma tenia una mal presentimiento… así que antes de irse… abraso a Nabiki y a Kasumi… y dijo gracias por todo….. luego se marcho del lugar….. Ranma fue al Neko Haten para pedir su consejo a Cologne…. Apenas vio el brazalete la anciana, lo reconoció

-que haces con ese tesoro antiguo? No es un juguete…

-la idea era destruirlo pero…. Ranma explica la situación la anciana…. Y esta le da otro brazalete, negro en forma de dragón,

-que es esto?

-ese brazalete negro te protege de los efectos del brazalete dorado… explica la anciana…

-bueno… ya tengo que irme.. dijo Ranma pero….

-espera Ranma… yo voy contigo, una voz femenina atrás suyo…. Ranma al ver a Shanpu, se acerca, y le da un beso…. Shanpu queda en shock, era la primera vez que Ranma la besaba…. Pero no duro mucho… ella sintió un golpe suave en su cuello, después de eso, empezó a ver todo oscuro….

-lo siento Shanpu. Pero, debo ir solo….. por favor cuídela anciana…. Dijo Ranma antes de intentar partir de nuevo… pero en la entrada lo esperaba Musse….

-Musse, también quieres detenerme?...

-no, aun que lo intentaron no lo lograría, mientras caminaba hacia el… Ranma también fue hacia el… paso de largo, al estar alejados a unos metros espalda a espalda ambos se detuvieron, Ranma dijo…. –Musse, te encargo a Shanpu, y a Kurama, cuídalas por mi encaso de que no vuelva…..

-mas te vale volver, Saotome… por que o si no tendré que darte una paliza cuando valla al otro mundo.. dijo Musse, lúego de eso Ranma partió con una sonrisa...

-si eso pasa, te estare esperando...

**fin del Cap 7**

**Continuara…..**

**Ryoga saldrá vivo de esta?**

**Perdonaran Shanpu y Kurama a Ranma por dejarlas a tras?**


	8. Un amargo Final

**Capitulo 8: Un amargo Final**

Ranma fue al Neko Haten para pedir su consejo a Cologne…. Apenas vio el brazalete la anciana, lo reconoció

-que haces con ese tesoro antiguo? No es un juguete…

-la idea era destruirlo pero…. Ranma explica la situación la anciana…. Y esta le da otro brazalete, negro en forma de dragón,

-que es esto?

-ese brazalete negro te protege de los efectos del brazalete dorado… explica la anciana…

-bueno… ya tengo que irme.. dijo Ranma pero….

-espera Ranma… yo voy contigo, una voz femenina atrás suyo…. Ranma al ver a Shanpu, se acerca, y le da un beso…. Shanpu queda en shock, era la primera vez que Ranma la besaba…. Pero no duro mucho… ella sintió un golpe suave en su cuello, después de eso, empezó a ver todo oscuro….

-lo siento Shanpu. Pero, debo ir solo….. por favor cuídela anciana…. Dijo Ranma antes de intentar partir de nuevo… pero en la entrada lo esperaba Musse….

-Musse, también quieres detenerme?...

-no, aun que lo intentaron no lo lograría, mientras caminaba hacia el… Ranma también fue hacia el… paso de largo, al estar alejados a unos metros espalda a espalda ambos se detuvieron, Ranma dijo…. –Musse, te encargo a Shanpu, y a Kurama, cuídalas por mi encaso de que no vuelva…..

-mas te vale volver… por que o si no tendré que darte una paliza cuando valla al otro mundo.. dijo Musse… luego de eso Ranma partió…

No pasaron ni dos minutos de que Ranma dejo el Neko Haten, la lluvia cubrió Nerima, mientras corría, se detuvo en cierta calle, una calle que le era muy familiar, al ver el cielo un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, miro el suelo, sus calzados estaban mojados, el no sabia por que pero sentía la necesidad de quitárselos, como si algo le gritara que lo hiciera,…. Al hacerlo comprendió por que… al sentir el suelo con sus pies descalzos, recordó el día en que llego al dojo…. Estaba lloviendo, igual que ese día, recordó que iba corriendo descalzo, peleando con su padre , inclusive noto que estaba usando la misma camisa que usaba aquel día, Ranma-chan recordó cuando conoció a Akane, y las palabras de ella , "¿Quieres que seamos amigas?",…. Esas palabras, lo habían echo feliz, antes de eso, siempre iba de un viaje a otro, no había tiempo para hacer amigos…., después de eso recordó como esa amistad murió antes de nacer, el encuentro en el baño…. Después de eso todo eran siempre, peleas tras peleas "Marimacho, pechos planos" y "estúpido pervertido", cuando ella descubrió que "ELLA" era "EL", lo de "amigas", había acabado, La Pelirroja no pudo aguantarse y soltó lagrimas amargas de tristeza, aprovechando que la fría lluvia, ocultaban sus lagrimas *lluvia no pares, hasta que mis lagrimas desaparezcan* pensaba mientras retomaba su camino… jurándose así mismo, que olvidaría el pasado, que dejaría el dojo, que olvidaría a Akane, no volteo mas, y siguió su camino, ni siquiera pensó en mirar atrás, solo siguió corriendo

Dos Horas después Finalmente llego el lugar del encuentro… era un deposito de combustibles abandonado a orillas del mar (mas bien seria en un muelle), al llegar a la entrada del deposito, un hombre alto de cabello largo color plateado, lo esperaba. *este debe ser* pensó…

-Quien eres? Donde esta Ranma Saotome? Pregunto el hombre de cabello plateado

-Yo soy Ranma Saotome! Respondió la pelirroja

- Mi nombre es Hiryuu (literalmente dragón de fuego),… me habían dicho que eras hombre, pero….no pareces uno

-es una larga historia, pero no tengo ganas de contártela… Donde esta Ryoga?

-directo al grano eh?, trajiste el Brazalete del emperador? Pregunto el hombre

-Primero quiero ver a Ryoga!, contesto la pelirroja,… Hiryuu, trono sus dedos, y dos hombres trajeron a Ryoga, atado, y amordazado

-aquí esta, dijo la pelirroja mientras lanzaba el brazalete a los pies del hombre, en ese instante….

-ahora ya no los necesitamos,…. Acaben con ellos, en ese instante, Ranma-chan fue rodeado por varios hombres vestidos de negro, eran ninjas, no como Sasuke el guardia de los Tatewaki, ninjas reales, peligrosos, verdaderos asesinos…. Ranma tenia suerte de estar convertido en chica, de otro modo no podría igualar la velocidad de sus adversarios

-espera ese no era el trato dijo la pelirroja molesta…..

-Mentí… dijo Hiryuu mientras se entraba en el deposito…..

Ranma-chan es atacada por los ninjas, si fuera un contra uno no habría problemas, pero eran demasiados, y eran muy rápidos, Ranma apenas y tenia tiempo de respirar, ataque tras ataque, uno de ellos lo ataco con una katana, intentando decapitarlo, pero el se inclino hacia atrás, y evadió la hoja de la espada, pero en ese instante otro de ellos, ataco a sus piernas con una lanza, Ranma de un salto hacia atrás, para evadirlo, pero llega otro por la espalda, casi le da en la cabeza con esos chacos (palos con cadenas), Ranma ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar, cada uno de ellos tiene el nivel aproximado de Kurama y o Ryoga, mmmm tal vez, no tanto, pero no le seria nada fácil salir de esa…. Ranma se puso serio, su mirada cambio, debía defenderse aunque eso signifique matar a su enemigo, ataco con todas sus fuerzas, uno de los ninjas intento hacer un estoque en su corazón, pero el lo evadió, usando a otro ninja como escudo, este murió al instante * desearía no tener que hacer esto, pero ya no hay tiempo, además ellos no vinieron a jugar conmigo* poco a poco su verdadero plan se iba completando, finalmente Ryoga estaba a su alcance, lo cargo, huyo, y se escondió en uno de los botes, que estaban en el muelle, desato a Ryoga, y uso su técnica para sanarlo,

-estas bien? Pregunto la pelirroja

-si, pero por que dejaste escapar a ese tipo? Pregunto Ryoga,

-no te quejes, te ayude o no, ahora necesito que me ayudes a derrotar a esos ninjas…. Ryoga solo asintió, y una vez mas estaban en entrada del deposito…. Los ninjas restantes , impidieron su paso, Ranma continuo atacando… uno por uno los ninja fueron cayendo, gracias a que Ryoga servía de distracción para alguno de ellos, Ranma no tenia tanta presión sobre el, y podía eliminar a sus enemigos con mayor rapidez, cuando todo parecía estar mejorando, de la nada salen otros 12 guerreros, -AH!, nunca acabaremos con esto de esta forma!, Grito Ryoga, mientras eran atacados nueva mente…. Ranma se dio cuenta de que estos, eran mas lentos que los anteriores, y que despedían mucha energía calorífica, Ranma y Ryoga están espalda a espalda, por segunda vez están trabajando juntos (la primera fue en el tomo 33 del manga),

-Ryoga tengo una idea, deja que la mayoría venga hacia mi….. Ryoga no entendía, pero solo hiso lo que Ranma le dijo, se lleve a tres de ellos, y se alejo, mientras los otro nueve acorralaban a Ranma, o al menos eso pensaron ellos…

Mientras en el dojo…. Akane esta pensando en las palabras que le dijo a Ranma, por alguna Razón sentía que era lo peor que había echo….. fue al dojo, y vio que caía agua del techo, las goteras, le recordaron al día en que conoció a Ranma, antes de que el llegar estaba lloviendo, recordó como había perdido contra esa hermosa pelirroja, aquella que seria su amiga….. hasta que descubrió que era hombre…..

En el neko haten, un fuerte viento, entro y apago todas las velas….*que mal presagio pensó la abuela.. tengo un mal presentimiento…. Espero que solo sea mi imaginación*pensó….

Mientras, Ranma y Ryoga

-Hi Ryuu Shoten Ha!..."el dragón Volador"…. Ranma había mandado a volar a los nueve de un solo golpe…..

-shishi hokodan!. "rugido del león" Ryoga también había terminado…..ambos entraron al deposito…..

-ryoga… era mejor que regreses!

-que porque!

-esto no es como en el monte fénix… si algo te pasa Akane me matara!

-no digas estupideces que me puede !... Ryoga cayo en una trampa… un túnel. Que iba directo a un pasaje subterráneo… en ese instante… Ranma también salta… pero al llegar abajo Ryoga ya no esta *ese idiota… mira que complicarme mas la existencia* Ranma fue por el único camino, hasta que llego a donde el camino se separaba…. Izquierda o derecha, Ranma decidió ir por la derecha…. En el camino se encontró muchos guardias, Ranma no se detuvo, solo sigue corriendo, esquivando las balas como solo el podía hacerlo, acumulando su "Ki", en sus piernas para obtener mayor velocidad… uno por uno los guardias fueron cayendo…. Ranma paso tan rápido, que las trampas se activaron tres segundos después de que el había pasado… finalmente llego al final del túnel, llego en donde se encontraba Hiryuu,

-finalmente te encontré!

-Valla si que eres obstinada…

Ranma fue a por el.. pero Ryoga lo detuvo…

- veamos que tanto puedes hacer peleando con tu propio amigo

-que haces Ryoga… pero este no responde… solo sigue atacándolo, luego ve algo extraño en los ojos de Ryoga…. Hiryuu estaba utilizando, el brazalete para controlar a Ryoga….

-que acaso no puedes golpear a tu compañero….

Ranma no tenia opción, todo lo que le quedaba era ponerle el brazalete negro a Ryoga…. En ese instante Ryoga quedo inconsciente…. Ranma sintió un alivio, ya que venia a rescatar a Ryoga no a

Causarle mas daño… finalmente la pelea empezó .

Ranma usa todo su poder…. Pero aun así no logra darle un solo golpe… pero Hiryuu, también estaba teniendo problemas para golpear a Ranma…. Ambos tenían un nivel aproximado, pero Ranma solo igualaba la velocidad de Hiryuu por que estaba en su forma de chica, el defecto era que sus golpees eran mas débiles… finalmente…. Hiryuu, conecto un golpe en el estomago de Ranma-chan…. Mandándolo a volar a unos 10 metros… este se levanta difícilmente. Y por la adrenalina del momento logra moverse aún mas rápido, y contesta el golpe con una patada al rostro, Ranma no quiere perder mas tiempo….

-Mouko Takabisha! Un golpe directo, pero Hiryuu no recibió ningún rasguño….

-eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?... Hiryuu en tono burlón

*como lo pensé, tendré que emplear mis tecinas mas poderosas*….

-Serás el primero en quien use todo el poder de mis nuevas técnicas!...

-asi, eso quiero verlo!...

-pus ahí te va!, Kami no Mukui…. Ranma lanza su ataque con el 100%, sin contenerse, es 15 veces mas poderoso que el que uso Ryoga, da un golpe directo…. Pero… Hiryuu lo detiene acumulando su ki en sus brazo … -Esa técnica basura ya la había utilizado tu amigo!, aun que el tuyo fue mas poderoso sigue siendo una técnica basura….*Mierda, ese ataque me ha entumido los brazos* pensó Hiryuu

-Que!...*No me queda de otra tendré que probar con otra técnica, al parecer después de ver la técnica cuando Ryoga la utilizo debió de haber creado un modo de evadirlo*

-Megami no Shinpan!

- ikari no Ryuu! "ira del dragón"….. Hiryuu lanza una ráfaga de energía color verde….. ambas técnicas están ala par…. Ninguno pretende ceder… pero Hiryuu usa el brazalete del emperador para obtener mas poder y…

-aaaaaaaahk… Ranma-chan es arrojada nuevamente, pero esta vez, apenas y puede levantarse…. Esta cubierta de sangre y el dolor es insoportable… Ryoga abre los ojos…. Apenas y ve a Ranma apenas sosteniéndose en pie,…. …

-es hora de terminar con esto!, ikari no Ryuu! Ataque final!... Ranma no tiene otra opción solo le queda utilizar su ultima carta *de todos modos, use o no use esa técnica…*- Mézame no Ryuujin!(el despertar del dios Dragón)

Mientas en el dojo….

-Ranma!.. donde esta ranma! Kurama despierta, muy enojada…

-Sefue hace mas de 4 Horas, responde Nabiki…

-ese baka, como se atreve, le daré una paliza cuando volvamos….. Kurama sale en busca de Ranma ….. en el camino, se encuentra a Shanpu, y a Musse, quienes no pudieron esperar mas, y decidieron salir a buscarlos,….. mientras en el dojo…. Akane sigue pensando, en su ultima discusión con Ranma

Flash back

-todo es tu culpa… por tu culpa se llevaron a Ryoga…. Luego le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas… y dijo –ojala nunca te hubiera conocido., y se dio la vuelta

Ranma se levanta del suelo… -no te preocupes Akane, será la ultima vez que me vez..

Fin de Flash Back

*por que tuve que decir esas palabras?*, Akane toma una decisión, ira tras Ranma y pedirá disculpas, por lo de antes, por haberlo engañado por tanto tiempo, por los insultos, Ranma siempre volvía, per esta vez ella quería ir con el, estaba segura que con decir lo siento, ranma la perdonaría, y tal vez puedan volver a ser amigos…con el tiempo… ella también salió en busca de ranma….

Mientras Ranma….

…*Ranma utiliza su técnica final, dos espirales de Ki, se forman alrededor suyo, pasando entre sus piernas, y brazos dirigiéndose a sus manos, mezclándose el aura dorado con el negro,

-Mézame no Ryuujin!(el despertar del dios Dragón), un dragón negro y dorado sale de las manos de Ranma, arrasando con el "Ikari no Ryuu"….. ahkkkkkkkkk!, Hiryuu, utiliza todo su poder, y lo amplifica usando el brazalete, pero Ranma aun no a llegado a su limite, Ranma siente una vez mas aquel dolor de su carne siendo rebanada por su propia energía,… pero no se detiene.

Ryoga sol puede observar como los brazos y piernas de Ranma-chan van siendo cortados por los espirales de aura…..

Ahkkkkkkkkkk, Hiryuu grita mientas es despedazado por el "dios dragón ", el brazalete se desintegra ,….. y todo termina… Ranma-chan, escupe un poco de sangre , y cae de rodillas * y pensar que esta técnica la cree par mantener a Akane a mi lado, pero ahora la he utilizado, para salvar a aquel que me lado robo*…. Ranma noto que esta vez, su técnica, no lo había lastimado tanto…. *tal vez mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado*pensó, Ryoga solo se quedo observando, en shock, sin poder decir palabra alguna, pero no duro mucho tiempo, la técnica de Ranma había destruido las tuberías de gas,

-Ranma tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esto estalle, Ryoga levanta a Ranma, ambos salen corriendo, pasan por los túneles, pero están muy lejos de llegar al deposito, y a la salida….

Mientras….los guardias sobrevivientes, al darse cuenta de su fracaso, deciden quemar el deposito, toda evidencia, derraman algo del combustible almacenado, el fuego va consumiendo, todo a su paso, pero aun no llega lo peor, las tuberías de gas están rotas, y Ryoga y Ranma siguen corriendo, llegan al deposito, pero este empieza a caer a pedazos consumido por las llamas, ambos corren hacia la salida, Ryoga va delante de Ranma…en ese instante… Ranma nota como una viga de acero caer, se dio cuenta de que la viga obstruiría la salida así que….. -Mouko takabisha, Ranma utiliza lo ultimo de su energía para lazar a Ryoga fuera del deposito, se levanta rápidamente, da vuelta, y ve como Ranma chan queda atrapada en las llamas,

-Ranmaaaaa!, Ryoga grita mientras intenta volver para remover la viga, Ranma esta demasiado débil como para hacerlo el mismo, corre con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ese instante… Boommmmmmmmmmm!, el deposito estalla en mil pedazos, las llamas se levantaron hacia arriba girando, nada pudo haber sobrevivido a una explosión así, ni siquiera Ranma

-Ranmaaaaaaaa!, Ryoga grita, mientras derrama lagrimas, Ranma era su rival, pero aun que había que quería matarlo muchas veces, el nunca lo haría….. Ryoga callo sobre sus rodillas, pensando, en todo lo que le debía a Ranma, las veces que fue rescatado por el, que de no ser por el nunca habría conocido a Akane, ni se habría vuelto tan fuerte…

-Ryoga!... un voz femenina, atrás suyo…. Era Kurama, que venia corriendo con Shanpu, y Musse,

-y Ranma… donde esta Ranma?, Pregunta Kurama. Pero no hubo respuesta Ryoga no se atreve a mirarla….. el silencio lo die todo…

-no, susurra Shanpu mientras cae sobre sus rodillas, y derrama amargas lagrimas,

-Ranma … no…. No puede ser, tiene que ser mentira, no puede ser, como? Nooooooooo!, ONI-CHAN NO BAKA!, por que tenias que venir solo, Kurama golpe el suelo con sus manos, has ta que estas empiezan a sangrar… Musse la detiene, y la abrasa, tratando de calmarla…..

Mientras Akane, va corriendo esperando encontrar a Ranma, esperando poder disculparse…. Pero, al llegar,…. Ve a cuatro jóvenes derramando lagrimas,…. Siente su corazón palpitar, queda aterrada, al ver que Ranma no estaba con ellos….

-Ryoga, estas bien?...no hubo respuesta….

-Ryoga, y donde esta Ranma, Ryoga no contesta….. Akane llega a sus propias conclusiones, y no contiene sus lagrimas, Ryoga la abraza, tratando de calmarla, pero Akane lo empuja, - no.. no puede ser cierto, después de todo el es Ranma! No….. Akane se deja car sobre sus rodillas, sin decir palabras, solo queda en silencio, ella no podía soportarlo, Ranma estaba muerto, y lo ultimo que le había dicho, era que lamentaba haberlo conocido…. Ese era el fin de todo, Akane recordó todos los momentos que paso con Ranma, las veces que el, la rescato, las veces que estuvieron apunto de besarse, pero nunca lo hiciera, ella deseaba haber probado sus labios almenas unas vez, pero este era el fina, no mas baka Hentai, no mas cambios de sexo, no insultos, no mas Ranma, no mas nada….. lo peor era que ella lo amaba y nunca se lo había dicho, siempre lo había negado…

Dos días pasaron, era un día lluvioso, todo Nerima parecía estar de luto los, Saotome, Los Tendo, Musse, Ryoga, Shanpu, Ukyo, Cologne y Happosai, visten de luto reunidos en la tumba del mas grande artista marcial Historia….. toda la clase 2-f, los acompaña, para despedirse del que alguna vez, fue su compañero, los Tatewaki, por primera vez se comportaron como una familia normal, inclusive Kuno Tatewaki estaba triste, su mayor rival, se había ido, hasta Kodachi parecía una chica normal…..

**fin**

**del**

**cap 8**

**con**

**tinu**

**ara!**

**(Nota de autor: el beso del de cap de Romeo y Julieta no cuenta, xq usaron una cinta, y tampoco cuando Ranma estaba en su forma de gato)**

**¿Como será la vida de Akane, Ukyo, Shanpu, Nabiki, Kodachi, después de la muerte de Ranma?**

**No coloco mas preguntas…. Xq es la ultima que queda**


	9. Después de la tormenta Final cap

**Capitulo 9: Después de la tormenta "Abriendo los Ojos"**

Dos días pasaron, era un día lluvioso, todo Nerima parecía estar de luto, los Saotome, Los Tendo, Musse, Ryoga, Shanpu, Ukyo, Cologne y Happosai, visten de luto reunidos en la tumba del mas grande artista marcial Historia….. toda la clase 2-f, los acompaña, para despedirse del que alguna vez, fue su compañero, los Tatewaki, por primera vez se comportaron como una familia normal, inclusive Kuno Tatewaki estaba triste, su mayor rival se había ido, hasta Kodachi parecía una chica normal….. …. Por mas que buscaron…. Solo encontraron un pedazo de trenza bajo una roca, supusieron que el cuerpo debió ser incinerado hasta convertirse en polvo… aunque no hubo cuerpo que enterrar, una tumba simbólica, donde fue sepultado todo lo que queda del muchacho de la trenza… precisamente su trenza….

Después del funeral, los Saotome dejaron la casa Tendo, antes de partir Kurama entro una vez mas en la habitación que una vez fue de su hermano, removió una tabla del piso, y guardo ahí, la técnica final de Ranma, en un rollo, ella misma nunca había visto el contenido, solo Ranma sabia que había en el, ella quería revisarlo, pero….. Decidió, que aun no era el momento, asique solo lo guardo, dejándolo ahí al lado de una bolsa que contenía las cartas que Ranma le había mandado cuando estaba en China, luego coloco la tabla, y se marcho…

Dos meses han pasado….

Cuando perdemos a nuestros seres queridos, la vida se vuelve gris, el sueño termina….. la muerte nos obliga a madurar en cuestión de segundos, nos deja fríos, pequeños, indefensos, después de que la muerte se llevo, a aquel que parecía que vivirá mas que todos, al chiquillo arrogante que daba vida a Nerima…. El que siempre volvía hasta del mismo infierno reclamando ser el mejor…Todos aprendieron esa lección… pero.. esta vez no volvió, nunca mas volvería.

Ukyo, dejo el Instituto, y volvió a la casa de su padre… Shanpu, también dejo el instituto, decidió regresar a china un tiempo…. Musse se quedo con Cologne a cuidar el Neko Haten, Kodachi se convirtió en una chica totalmente diferente….. ya no tenia esa risa frenética, de echo, rara vez sonreía, Kuno, nunca supo por que la pelirroja desaprecio, después de que Ranma murió,

Happosai, dejo de robar prendas intimas….. la perdida de su mejor alumno, lo había obligado a madurar….. fue un duro cambio…. 300 años en cuestión de segundos… (pero no duro mucho x un mes después volvió a ser el mismo de antes)

En el Instituto todos notaron la diferencia… antes, siempre había algo interesante, una pelea una discusión, al director peleando con Ranma…. A miss Hinako persiguiendo a Ranma, quejándose de que el no la respetaba…. Los días de felicidad y de diversión en Furinkan habían terminado….

Ryoga , decidió ir en un viaje…. Para aclarar sus ideas, a buscar el perdón por sus actos….

Era un dia lluvioso. de echo mas que simple lluvia era una tormenta

En la casa Tendo, todos extrañaban la cálida sonrisa de Kasumi, a veces parecía que una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro…. Pero solo era una ilusión creada por la mente… Nabiki se pasaba horas en su habitación, había usado todos sus ahorros, para comprarse un Estéreo, y poner su música lo suficientemente fuerte como para no escuchar lo que sucedía su alrededor, para no escuchar sus propios pensamientos… Akane había perdido su sonrisa, sus ganas de vivir, ya ni entrenaba en el dojo, pensando, una y otra vez las ultimas palabras que se dijeron Ranma y ella, pensando en las palabras que nunca pudo decir, y en lo que el dijo una vez, aun que luego se retracto… se puso a pensar que hubiera pasado si Ranma le hubiera dicho algo antes de que Ryoga lo hiciera, o si ella le hubiera dicho algo a Ranma antes de que Ryoga se le declarara, también paso por su cabeza, que habría ocurrido si ella en vez de darle el "si…. Si quiero ser tu novia" a Ryoga , si en vez de eso ella hubiera esperado a que Ranma estuviera listo!.. pero la respuesta siempre era la misma,… Ranma nunca lo estaría…..

En ese instante recordó el dia en que Ryoga se le declaro…..

**Flash back**

Dia 22-junio-09 (en este fan fic se supone la historia de Ranma trascurre en la década del dos mil no de los 80/90)

Akane estaba en el parque sola con Ryoga…. Este esta muy nervioso…. Y tartamudea mucho al hablar… en ese instante llega Ranma….

-Akane!, donde has estado, te estaba buscando, tengo algo que… oh!, valla ahí esta ese cerdo otra Vez, splash, Akane da una cachetada a Ranma..

-Auch, por que hiciste eso?…. dice Ranma adolorido

-Por que siempre tienes que molestar a Ryoga?

-Es el, el que siempre me molesta…. Ranma toma a Akane de su mano y… -Vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo… tengo algo importante que decirte… dice Ranma sonriendo , Akane se enoja… splash, da otra cachetada a Ranma, este pone una cara triste durante unos segundos y luego se va enojado diciendo… -Torpe marimacho, por que siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles

… después de eso…. Ryoga se le había declarado…

-por favor Akane no me rachases!, dijo el chico cerdo….

-no lose, debo pensarlo, dijo Akane mientras se alejaba apenada… esa misma noche Ranma fue a su cuarto diciendo que tenia algo importante que decirle…. Pero….

- no tengo ganas de escucharte, pervertido transexual, dijo Akane enfadada, mientras arrojaba a Ranma… libros, zapatos, pesas, estantes, sillas,…. Ranma salió aterrado del lugar….. Akane necesitaba pensar en lo que le dijo Ryoga…. Ranma intento hablar con ella varias veces, pero o ella lo evadía o Ryoga llegaba y Ranma se ponía molesto y se iba, al final Ranma dejo de intentar hablar con ella

**Fin de Flash Back**

Akane nunca supo que era lo importante que Ranma le quería decir, ella solo podía llorar en secreto….. Cuando acabo la tormenta…. El sol comenzó a brillar, ella decidió ir a ver la habitación del que alguna vez fue su prometido…. Al entrar noto que el techo tenia un hoyo, por el que entraba un rayito de luz…. Que acababa en una tabla suelta en el piso…. Ella intento poner bien la tabla… pero esta se rompió, dejando al des cubierto un rollo de pergamino, y una bolsa negra… ella reviso el rollo…. Tenia escrito "Técnica Final de Ranma Saotome en paz descanse"…"Ryuujin no mézame (el despertar del Dios Dragón )", Akane no pudo resistir, abrió el sobre, quito el pergamino, tenia un sello, pero aun así ella decidió abrirlos…. Esperaba encontrar algo escrito sobre la técnica pero lo que encontró…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Rollo secreto XX XX x XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

Esta técnica final solo tenia el objetivo de mantener a mi lado a quien mas amo… pero, al descubrir, que la había perdido hace tiempo, decidí no dejar escrito alguno que especifique como hacer esta técnica, solo espero, que Akane sea feliz, estando yo lejos de ella…..

** XXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin de rollo XCXC CCC XXCCCXXXXXXXX XXX xxx  
><strong>

Akane derramo una lagrima….- Baka, si me lo hubieras dicho antes que Ryoga, ahora yo estaría a tu lado… después de pasar unos minutos llorando, y pensando en lo que estaba escrito en el rollo, decidió revisar la bolsa negra…. Estaba llena de cartas… dirigidas a Kurama, algo le decía que se arrepentiría de revisarlas, pero aun así lo hiso…. Escogió una al azar,

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX carta de Ranma a Kurama XDXCS XCX XCXXCXCXC XCXCXCXC XCXCXCX XCXCXCXCXCXCX  
><strong>

Hola Kurama..

Espero que estés bien, yo estoy algo deprimido, al pasado 22-junio-09, decidí confesarme a Akane, pero cuando la encontré ella estaba con Ryoga en el parque, no pude evitar llamar cerdo a Ryoga, y Akane me golpeo, pero no me importo, intente llevármela a otro lado, para hablar a solas, y decírselo, pero, ella no me quiso acompañar, me volvió a golpear, dijo que estaba hablando con Ryoga y que no tenia tiempo, esa noche lo intente, nueva mente pero ella me arrojo todo tipo de cosas, diciendo que no quería hablar con migo, lo intente varias veces, pero cada vez que estaba solo con ella, llegaba Ryoga nos interrumpía, o ella me evadía, decidí que esperare un tiempo mas para decírselo

Bueno me despido…. Espero estés bien

Firma:

Ranma Saotome

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fin de Carta XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XCXCXCXCXCXXCXCXC **

Al terminar de leer… Akane empezó derramar las mas amargas lagrimas de su vida…. No era culpa de Ranma, era ella quien no lo había escuchado, el intento e intento, pero ella nunca escucho….lo culpo siempre de todo lo malo, siempre pensando lo peor de el, nunca pudo ver mas halla de lo que ella quería ver, finalmente abrió los ojos, fue a la tumba de Ranma, empezó a llorar pidiendo su perdón, deseando que el se le apareciera en algún momento, deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla, pero nunca despertó, Ranma no apareció, ella deseaba que Ranma estuviera vivo, solo para pedir su perdón, aun que Ranma ya no la amara…. Y se fuera con otra, al menos deseaba volver a ser su amiga, día tras día ella iba en la mañana a visitar la tumba del que una vez fue su prometido…..

Mientras Shanpu en china…..

Shanpu se encuentra a un viajero que lleva una capucha, cuando iba de camino a su aldea, el dice retarla, que si el ganaba ella se casaría con el,… a Shanpu le pareció ofensivo… y dijo… -si te gano serás mi esclavo de por vida… y así comenzó un duelo entre los dos…. Shanpu estaba fuera de forma, y era mas lenta que antes… y se estaba cansando en cambio el viajero no parecía cansado… de echo cada vez mas y mas rápidos eran sus ataques…. Shanpu cae al suelo…..

*Airein, por que, por que morirte… ahora yo, tendré que casarme con un desconocido" pensaba Shanpu mientras derramaba lagrimas ante su cruel destino…. En ese instante….. una fuerte lluvia comenzó….. y la voz del viajero cambio… una voz familiar….. una voz femenina…

-Shanpu, que te paso?, hace dos años cuando te derrote en el festival anual eras mas fuerte..

Shanpu conocía esa vos pero no recordaba de donde,, hasta que… el viajero se quita la capucha….. y…..

-Ranma!... tu…tu estar vivo... splash… Shanpu dio una cachetada a Ranma y…. luego salto sobre ella… la abraso fuertemente…. Idiota, pensé que habías muerto! Dijo Shanpu mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría…. Luego le dio un tierno beso… los pobladores del lugar… especialmente los hombres se quedaron a observar como una chica de cabello purpura besaba a una hermosa pelirroja…. Luego de un pausa…..

-emmmm.. Shanpu, te das cuenta de que las dos somos chicas en este precisó instante?

-no me importa dijo Shanpu, y le dio otro beso mas largo y apasionado que el anterior (bueno nadie puede culparla, después de ver a la persona que amabas viva después de haber pensado que estaba muerta, nadie se resistiría a darle un beso sin importar la apariencia que tengan… supongo)

Varias semanas en Japón….Akane visita nuevamente la tumba de Ranma…

-Rama ojala algún día puedas perdonarme por no haberte escuchado aquel día 22, aun si estuvieras vivo ya seria tarde para remediarlo, pero si tan sólo pudiéramos volver a ser amigos… Akane mientras derrama una lagrima… ene instante…

-Yo… to también quiero volver a ser tu amigo… una voz masculina… atrás suyo….

**Fin**

**Bueeeno-… todavía no..**

Akane abraso a Ranma, finalmente, ella pudo decir esas palabras que tanto quería decir, pero ya era tarde, Ranma era de Shanpu ahora, pero ella no se puso triste, para ella el simple echo de que Ranma este vivo y vuelvan a ser amigos era suficiente… al menos por ahora….. dos días después….

Los Tendo y Los Saotome, preparan una fiesta en honor a que Ranma estaba vivo, todos estaban ahí, Happosai, Cologne, Ukyo, Kurama, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Kodachi, Kuno, Nodoka, y lo mas importante, Shanpu abrasada a Ranma, por ultimo llega Ryoga quien se había perdido como siempre… dio un abraso a Ranma "como amigos" por primera vez, como verdaderos amigos, pero el tonto de Ryoga no pudo evitar preguntar, como fue que saliste, yo vi que estabas adentro antes cuando exploto el deposito…

-bueno, el lugar era muy caliente, así que se me ocurrió utilizar el "Hi Ryuu Shoten Ha" (el dragón volador consultar tomo 13 del manga o ver anime cap 67 al 69), el tornado me arrojo lejos, caí al mar, me agarre de una roca y te estuve gritando por horas para que vinieras por mi, ya que no podía moverme, finalmente me quede dormido, y cuando desperté estaba en un barco mercante rumbo a Sudamérica, por esa razón desaparecí por 3 meces, el segundo mes el barco hiso una parada en china y así encontré a Shanpu…

-Ósea que cuando te oí gritar no me lo había imaginado!... en ese instante, Ryoga siente el peligro, y las miradas asesinas dirigidas a él, el hace una sonrisa forzosa, de avergonzado,… retrocede lentamente…. –ejem… lo… lo siento…. Creo que fue mi culpa…..

-¡Estas muerto! Todos dijeron en coro mientras perseguían a una aterrorizado Ryoga…

-Gomennasaiiiiiiii!...grito el chico

mientras los demás linchaban a Ryoga… Shanpu se quedo abrasada a Ranma….

-dime no estas enojada con Ryoga? Pregunto Ranma…..

-no, de no ser por el, probablemente ahora segarías siendo el prometido de Nabiki y no mi prometido!, dijo Shanpu sonriendo…

**Ahora si… Fin de la Historia…. O casi…. Aquí abajo El final Alternativo  
><strong>

**Final Alternativo- Pre cuela de Abriendo los ojos 2.. próximamente en "!"  
><strong>

**Este Final tendrá una continuación en otro fic que publicare mas adelante**

Mientras….los guardias sobrevivientes, al darse cuenta de su fracaso, deciden quemar el deposito, toda evidencia, derraman algo del combustible almacenado, el fuego va consumiendo, todo a su paso, pero aun no llega lo peor, las tuberías de gas están rotas, y Ryoga y Ranma siguen corriendo, llegan al deposito, pero este empieza a caer a pedazos consumido por las llamas, ambos corren hacia la salida, Ryoga va delante de Ranma…en ese instante… Ranma nota como una viga de acero caer, se dio cuenta de que la viga obstruiría la salida así que….. -Moko takabisha, Ranma utiliza lo ultimo de su energía para lazar a Ryoga fuera del deposito, Ranma-chan , queda atrapada entre las llamas, una viga de acero cae sobre ella, esta muy caliente, el no puede moverse, y le cuesta trabajo respirar, empieza a dejar de sentir su cuerpo, y eso es malo….. poco a poco, su vista se apaga *por que?... por que tengo que morir así?. Akane….Shanpu, nunca pude….*

En el dojo Tendo , en la habitación de Ranma dos chicas abrazan a una pelirroja, que esta en cama, sus ojos están apagados, como si estuviera hipnotizada…. De repente… -Airein ya despertaste?...

-Ranma, Que tienes por que lloras…. Akane y Shanpu lo abrasan fuerte mente tratando de calmarla… todo había sido un sueño…. Ranma quedo aterrado, solo pudo decir

- Tenia mucho miedo, y luego se echo a llorar en los brazos de sus dos prometidas….. por primera vez, el gran Ranma Saotome esta mostrando sus sentimientos , su temor, Akane y Shanpu nunca lo habían visto tan indefenso…. Tan horrible fue su sueño que lo dejo así? Pensaron ambas…..

Ranma estaba feliz, y confundido, Akane y Ryoga novios, todo fue un sueño?... Ranma acababa de despertar después de que Kasumi lo encontró en la entrada del dojo, inconsciente, con mucha fiebre… Ranma aun tenia sus dudas de si solo era un sueño… parecía tan real, el problema era aun si solo fue un sueño, se había dado cuenta de que no sol amaba a Akane, sino que también a Shanpu, y el problema seria, a quien elegir?….. Unos días después….

Kasumi entra a la sala y… -Ranma te llego una carta… es de una tal Kurama

Ranma toma la carta…. Y va a leerla a escondidas en su habitación…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX carta XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Lamento no poder estar ahí para tu cumpleaños, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos en la aldea… pero de todos modos….. Feliz Cumpleaños... Nos vemos en dos semanas…

... espero todavia no ma hallas cambiado por una de tus prometidas... bye! ^_^

Firma:

Kurama Saotome

carta

Ranma da un suspiro de alivio, antes de tumbarse en su cama unos instantes para reflexionar lo ocurrido en sus sueños

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin de carta XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Fin**

**Notas de autor: me tuve que pelear con la web, xq me borraba muchos caracteres... pero bueno.. alfin pude colocar el final...**

**No se que les parecio el final original.. Ranma/Shanpu... pero espero les halla gustado  
><strong>

**sobre el final alternativo.. ese tendra una continaucion en otro fica que publicare.. en la proxima semana, por que ahora estoy de examenes.. T-T**

**Nota extra : bueno sobre por que escribi Shanpu, en ves de Shampoo o Shampu... bueno.. es que su nombre se escrive.. Xian pu, pero lo arreglaron para que suene Shan pu en japones.. cuando se doblaron al español lo cambiaron por Shampoo/Shampu...**

**pd: si les parece que Shampoo suena mejor pus, en la conti lo escribo asi..**

**pd2: habia dos finales alternativos mas.. pero no se si colocarlos..  
><strong>


End file.
